S M E R I G
by JongTakGu Juragan Cireng
Summary: Sebuah serial tentang si kakak kelas mesum yang jatuh cinta pada adik kelasnya yang polos. "Iya, kamu bukan anak-anak. Tapi kamu calon ibu untuk anak-anak kita."- Chanyeol. (CHANBAEK/BOYS LOVE)
1. Chapter 1

Park chanyeol, 18 tahun, perjaka palsu. Bisa dipastikan adalah seorang siswa SMU dengan tingkat kemesuman luar biasa. Jika ada yang lebih mesum- mungkin itu ayahnya. Tapi mengingat Tuan Park yang santunnya tiada tara-yang juga merupakan seorang tokoh masyarakat- maka kemungkinannya kecil. Jadi, dari mana asal usul sifat kemesuman Chanyeol, anggaplah dia sendiri pencetusnya. Perusak keturunan, pencipta spesies baru- dirinya sendiri.

Teori kemesuman Chanyeol tak pernah ada habisnya untuk dipergunjingkan. Dikalangan kelas tiga, topik ini merupakan hal lumrah. Seperti halnya mencuci pakaian dalam menggunakan air. Tidak ada hubungannya memang-lupakan. Justru jika Chanyeol tidak mesum, mereka akan berbaik hati membenturkan kepala si raksasa ke tembok belakang sekolah. Karena Chanyeol yang tidak mesum sama artinya dengan amnesia. Jika amnesia, semua orang merugi sebab kehilangan salah satu master dalam dunia pornografi.

Dikalangan kelas dua, topik ini dipergunjingkan hanya oleh kaum tertentu saja. Yang biasa disebut dengan istilah 'penganut porno'. Eksistensi mereka meningkat per-tahunnya. Sementara itu di kelas satu, pembicaraan ini bahkan hampir tak terdengar. Mereka masih suci. Anak SMP yang baru beranjak dewasa setidaknya akan kaget jika mendengar kakak kelasnya berlaku kelewat menyimpang seperti demikian.

Dan hari ini, terpaksa menjadi hari sial bagi salah seorang anak tingkat satu yang tengah mendapat tugas berjaga sepanjang istirahat di ruang kesehatan. Sebab dia- secara tidak langsung- telah memancarkan sebuah daya tarik ajaib, dan membuat hati seorang Park Chanyeol tercuri.

* * *

 **SMERIG**

 **Pairing :** Chanbaek

 **Genre :** Romance, Humor.

 **Length** : Ficlet

 **Rating :** T ples ples

 **Disclaimer :** The story is mine. The character belong to God and their parents

* * *

"Oy dik ! Kamu sedang berjaga di sini ya?" Pertanyaan retoris muncul dari mulut seorang Park Chanyeol. Padahal sudah jelas sekali, di depannya tengah berdiri seorang adik kelas berwajah manis dengan topi biru berlambang khas Palang Merah Remaja. Apa dia bodoh?

Ah, tidak tidak. Park Chanyeol hanya sedang berbasa basi.

"Iya, kak." Jawab si adik kelas. Polos, lugu nan periang. Terlihat dari wajahnya, sepertinya ia baru saja bergabung dengan klub PMR dan mendapat tugas pertamanya hari ini. Dia tidak tahu, bahwa dirinya sedang berhadapan dengan om om mesum, sesepuh yang paling di agung-agungkan di kelas tiga.

Bocah yang malang. Semoga dia tidak lupa untuk menulis surat wasiat.

Chanyeol memasuki ruang kesehatan dengan kepala manggut-manggut sambil mengelus bawah dagunya. Mengelus apa? entahlah kurang jelas. Jenggot saja ia tak punya. Ia lalu mendudukkan pantatnya di pinggiran brankar.

"Kakak sakit apa?" Si adik kecil-ehm maksudnya si adik kelas menyambangi lemari kecil. Bersiap mengambil obat setelah Chanyeol berucap soal penyebab sakitnya.

"Sakit hati ditinggal kekasih."

 _Najis._

Sang adik kelas tersenyum masam (Kalau Chanyeol _sih_ , biasanya tersenyum mesum). "Yang serius dong, kak."

"Lho, kita baru bertemu. Kamu sudah minta serius saja."

Si mungil mulai mendiagnosa bahwa kakak kelasnya mungkin mengidap gangguan jiwa. Akut.

"Kakak bercanda terus."

"Nanti kakak beritahu kalau kamu bersedia memberitahu namamu duluan."

 _Itu sih modus !_

Tapi, demi kesejahteraan umat manusia, dan demi mengetahui penyakit apa yang diderita pasiennya, maka si adik kelas rela mengalah.

"Byun Baekhyun. Panggil saja Baekhyun."

"Kalau kupanggil sayang, boleh?"

 _Demi apa?!_

Baekhyun berdehem. Tidak dihiraukannya pertanyaan terakhir dari si kakak kelas. Pasti _playboy_ sekolah, bisiknya dalam hati. _Hih_ , takkan sudi dirinya terjerat menjadi salah satu korban si penggombal sialan.

"Bercanda." Terdengar suara kikikan. "Aku Park Chanyeol. Sakit maag."

Chanyeol duduk bersila. Maniknya berpusat penuh pada si mungil Byun yang tengah mencakar-cakar sesuatu di kotak obat.

Anak yang manis.

Chanyeol merasa lucu sendiri. Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama? Oh ayolah. Itu terlalu mainstream. Tapi anak ini benar-benar menggoda. Bahkan punggungnya saja bikin birahi memuncak. Ugh, Chanyeol memang terlalu imajinatif, baiklah. Dia hanya sedang membayangkan punggung Baekhyun yang bergesekan dengan dada telanjangnya ketika mereka bersenggama di salah satu ranjang di ruang kesehatan. Menusuk lubang sempit anak itu hingga berdecit-decit, menggenjotnya penuh cinta, mendesah-desah, berpeluh-peluh …

"Kakak pasti belum makan." Baekhyun berujar memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua. Sekaligus membuyarkan pemikiran terlewat kotor yang sedang menggerayangi Chanyeol.

"Ya. Dan kakak tidak keberatan untuk memakanmu sekarang juga."

Ucapan yang sarat akan ambiguitas. Baekhyun menggeram dalam hati. Tolong Ya Tuhan, ini adalah hari pertamanya bertugas. Kenapa ia diberi cobaan hidup yang begitu berat?

"Ini minumlah," Baekhyun masih punya hati dengan menyodorkan sebuah nampan berisi air putih dan obat, kemudian menyimpannya di nakas. "Kakak berbaring saja. Kalau butuh apa-apa, aku ada di meja sebelah sana." Ia menunjuk sebuah meja kayu yang terletak di ujung ruangan. Tempat itu akan menjadi singgasananya sampai waktu istirahat habis.

"Kamu tidak memeriksaku dulu, dik?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah serius.

Baekhyun ingin sekali menoyor kepala si kakak kelas idiot. _Please_ , dia hanya sakit maag. Bukan kanker stadium akhir.

"Periksalah dulu." Chanyeol kini mempreteli kancing kemejanya.

"Eh, eh, apa yang akan kakak lakukan?" Baekhyun panik. Dia belum siap. Belum sama sekali.

 _Belum siap untuk apa, Baekhyun?_

"Membuka baju agar kamu bisa meraba dadaku dengan teleskop." Chanyeol berujar polos dengan wajah dungunya.

"Stetoskop." Baekhyun membenarkan.

"Terserah. Apalah namanya …" Chanyeol masih berkutat dengan kancingnya.

"Ti-tidak, tidak perlu, kak." Baekhyun menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Membuat tanda silang yang kerap muncul saat kereta lewat.

"Yang benar?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya. "Kau juga bisa melihat abs-ku dengan gratis lho …"

 _Siapa peduli?_

Baekhyun mendengus. Memangnya dia itu laki-laki macam apa? Asal tahu saja, Baekhyun itu anak mama papa yang paling alim di kompleks rumah. Dirinya sudah dicekoki tatakrama sejak masih dalam kandungan. Mana sudi ia meraba-raba dada bidang seorang Park Chanyeol yang sama sekali bukan muhrimnya.

"Sudah ya, kak. Aku permisi-" Baekhyun berbalik.

"Oyy, jangan-"

Chanyeol refleks menarik tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya yang ditarik dan tersandung oleh kakinya sendiri. Ia tidak ingat sejak kapan penyakit dungu Chanyeol menular padanya. Dirinya kehilangan keseimbangan sampai tubuh ringkihnya tiba-tiba saja mendarat di atas dada bidang milik Chanyeol- yang entah sejak kapan berada dalam posisi berbaring.

Baekhyun mengerjap. Tubuhnya secara ajaib telah menindih tubuh Chanyeol. Kedua irisnya bertemu dengan sepasang kelereng menyala milik Chanyeol. Ada pantulan dirinya di sana. Mereka berdua begitu dekat. Baekhyun bahkan mampu merasakan hembusan napas Chanyeol yang tertiup ke wajahnya.

Fiuh, tadi itu nyaris sekali. Kalau saja Baekhyun tidak mengerem, mungkin saja bibirnya-

 **CUP**

-Dikecup oleh bibir hangat Chanyeol.

Apa? Oh tidak.

BIBIR PERAWAN BYUN BAEKHYUN DIKECUP OLEH SI MESUM PARK CHANYEOL.

"Aaaaaaaaa !"

Baekhyun ingin sekali bunuh diri.

Chanyeol ingin sekali berteriak 'Manse!'

"Dasar kakak kelas mesum !" Pekik Baekhyun dengan nada menghakimi.

 _Well, nak. Kau baru tahu ya?_

"Habis kamu manis sekali sih," Chanyeol nyengir sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Tadinya mau kulumat sekalian."

Wajah Baekhyun memerah tidak karuan. Sial. Sial. Sial. Mimpi apa dia semalam hingga dipertemukan dengan iblis tampan-coret- iblis kurang ajar macam ini?

Baekhyun kali ini benar-benar berbalik. Ia ingin pergi sekarang juga. Baru saja sepuluh menit terkurung berdua dengan Chanyeol, bibirnya sudah di rampas. Bagaimana jika ia nekat meneruskan jam tugasnya sampai dua puluh menit ke depan? Bisa-bisa keperjakaannya benar-benar kandas.

"Hey, dik. Nanti kuantar pulang ya?" Chanyeol yang nota bene tidak tau diri, masih sempat-sempatnya menawarkan untuk pulang bersama. Bukan menawarkan sih, tapi lebih ke 'meminta'. Ngomong-ngomong, apa bedanya?

Baekhyun berhenti melangkah. Sambil memegangi kedua pipinya yang merah, ia berseru kejam. "TIDAK SUDI !"

Kembali si mungil itu melanjutkan langkahnya, yang kemudian diiringi sebuah suara pintu yang terbanting keras-keras.

"Galak sekali." Chanyeol mengekeh. Tubuhnya kembali ia rebahkan di ranjang.

"Kau sudah kuberi tanda, dik. Melawan pun percuma saja." Kali ini senyumnya berubah menjadi sebuah seringaian.

"Karena serigala tidak pernah melepaskan buruannya."

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N :**

Sekedar fanfic sederhana yang semoga keberadaannya dapat menemani kelamnya malam minggu para jomblo. Iya tau, tau gua juga jomblo kok. /TERUS MASALAHNYA APA JONG?/

Robbery Mission kapan apdet? Pertanyaan horror yang menghantui gua selama satu bulan ini. FF itu selalu gua usahain kok, beneran deh. Itu ff kesayangan. Yang pasti ga bakalan dibiarin discontinue. Salahin tangan gua yang tiap buka laptop malah nyasar ke folder anime-hentai-coret.

Udah itu aja. makasih buat yang udah nyasar baca ff ini.

PUJA KERANG AJAIB. ULULULULULULULU


	2. Chapter 2

Byun Baekhyun, 16 tahun. Perjaka tulen. Mendedikaskan seumur hidup untuk berkelakuan baik. Baik dalam artian, tidak pernah cari masalah dengan siapapun. Binatang juga termasuk. Umpamanya, jika ada serombongan semut yang tengah berbaris di jalanan untuk menyebrang, maka Baekhyun yang sedang mengayuh sepeda akan senang hati menyetopkan diri dan menunggu hingga barisan semut itu selamat sampai ke seberang. Tak masalah bahkan jika itu memakan waktu berhari-hari.

Baekhyun sangat-sangatlah baik, ini fakta.

Namun fakta itu disanggah kuat-kuat oleh seorang kakak kelas yang ia temui di ruang kesehatan beberapa jam lalu. Tidak ada Byun Baekhyun yang sabar nan penyayang. Bocah itu berubah 179 derajat saat berhadapan dengan kakak kelas bernama Park Chanyeol –yang disinyalir adalah oknum penjahat kelamin handal dikalangan pelajar.

Baekhyun tidak sadar, kehidupan barunya telah dimulai hari ini juga.

* * *

 **SMERIG**

 **Pairing :** Chanbaek

 **Genre :** Romance, Humor.

 **Length** : Ficlet

 **Rating :** T ples ples

 **Disclaimer :** The story is mine. The character belong to God and their parents

* * *

Kelas telah usai sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Baekhyun, dengan raut wajah menahan marah, berjalan lamban di koridor untuk keluar dari gedung sekolah. Dia bisa gila jika lama-lama berada di tempat ini –bersama dengan seseorang yang tidak ia kehendaki.

Tentu saja. Karena sejak kaki mungil Baekhyun menapak keluar dari ruangan kelas, ia sudah mencium hawa tidak beres disekitarnya. Dan ternyata itu memang terbukti setelah seseorang muncul dari balik tembok dengan wajah tak bersalah. Baekhyun mendengus, ia mengabaikan orang itu dan memutuskan untuk melenggang pergi.

Sialnya, orang itu malah mengikutinya. Sampai detik ini.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Meski orang gila itu tidak mengganggunya secara fisik, tetap saja, suara langkah kakinya yang mengikuti di belakang terdengar seperti iring-iringan musik kematian baginya. Seolah nyawa Baekhyun tengah dipertaruhkan dibawah tangan sang Dewa.

 _Please, aku tidak mau mati sekarang. Aku belum menikah_.

"Sampai kapan kakak akan mengikutiku?"

Baekhyun berbalik. Menatap galak pada sang kakak kelas yang kini justru bertampang polos.

"Mengikuti apa? Kita hanya kebetulan satu arah."

Pipi Baekhyun berubah merah sempurna.

Yang lebih muda menghela napas dan terpejam sesaat. Barulah setelahnya ia berbalik dan kembali berjalan. Jangan dipikirkan, jangan dipikirkan, Baekhyun berkomat-kamit dalam hati. Anggap saja si _kutu kupret_ itu memang kebetulan mengambil jalan yang sama dengannya. Ya, anggap saja begitu. Di sini masih banyak orang, kalau dia macam-macam, Baekhyun masih bisa teriak minta tolong.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, aku belum memperkenalkan diri ya,"

Baekhyun menatap lantai yang ditapakinya dengan datar. _Apa kubilang?_ Tanyanya dalam hati. Kebetulan itu tidak ada. Si kakak kelas mesum memang sengaja.

"Namaku Park Chanyeol, salam kenal."

"Siapa …"

"Aku, Park Chanyeol."

"Yang Tanya."

Baekhyun mengekeh kecil. Sekali-sekali, si Park sialan itu mesti dikerjai.

Namun kekehan itu tidak berlangsung lama karena tiba-tiba pinggangnya dililit oleh sebuah tangan besar. Baekhyun merasakan hawa dingin mulai menyergap. Matanya membelalak saat merasakan sebuah hembusan napas dilehernya.

"Kamu nakal juga ya, mau kucium disini?"

 _Mampus!_

Baekhyun menelan ludah dengan kasar. Jemarinya bergetar hebat. Ia belum pernah sedekat ini dengan seorang laki-laki. Apalagi mereka berdua ada di depan umum. Apa yang akan dikatakan orang-orang saat melihatnya yang tengah berada diposisi seperti ini? Tercoreng sudah nama baiknya yang telah ia bangun selama 16 tahun hidup di dunia. Kacau. Kacau. Kacau.

Baekhyun sadar dari kelumpuhannya setelah beberapa detik berlalu. Ia lekas melepaskan diri dari rangkulan si raksasa dan menjauh dengan tergesa.

"J-Jangan main-main denganku. B-Begini-begini, ak-aku itu bisa bela diri tahu!"

Baekhyun berusaha memasang kuda-kuda. Tangannya yang terkepal, ia acung-acungkan. Meski terlihat jelas bahwa kedua tangan itu bergetar dengan hebat.

"Ho, benarkah? Tidak keberatan jika kutantang berkelahi?" tanya Chanyeol dengan antusias.

"Tentu saja!" Baekhyun menjawab dengan sengit. Walaupun badannya kecil, ia tidak akan kalah dari-

"Kalau begitu ayo berkelahi di ranjangku nanti malam."

 _WOY !_

Baekhyun berjalan mundur dengan tampang menciut. Apa katanya? Ranjang? Nanti malam? Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak.

Tuhan, tolong kembalikan kewarasan seorang Byun Baekhyun yang mulai terkontaminasi oleh sebuah virus bernama Park Chanyeol. Aamiin.

Baekhyun membuang napas dengan hati-hati. Dalam situasi seperti ini, ia harus tenang. Chanyeol masih berada dalam jarak yang jauh darinya. Itu berarti, ia memiliki kesempatan untuk melarikan diri sekarang. Baiklah. Sebelum segala sesuatu yang lebih buruk terjadi, Baekhyun memilih untuk mengambil langkah seribu dan kabur seperti yang ia lakukan tadi siang.

Tap Tap Tap

Baekhyun telah berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Baguslah, sejauh ini masih belum terlihat tanda-tanda keberadaan Chanyeol. Baekhyun selamat dari maut. Tidak terbayang apa jadinya jika ia masih berdiam di sanaa. Memikirkannya membuat Baekhyun bergidik ngeri.

"Hoy, dik. Sedang apa kamu di sini?"

"Diam, bodoh. Aku sedang lari dari seseorang."

Baekhyun masih mengawasi di balik pohon beringin besar yang tumbuh di pelataran parkir. Ia terlalu sibuk menengok ke belakang sehingga tidak terlalu memerhatikan seseorang tengah mengajaknya bicara sekarang.

"Siapa?"

"Park Chanyeol. Si kakak kelas mesum yang kutemui tadi siang. Sudah diamlah."

Baekhyun kian gencar memerhatikan ke belakang. Chanyeol masih belum terlihat juga, apa itu berarti ia tidak mengejar Baekhyun? Aneh sekali. Tampangnya saja yang seperti serigala, tapi buruannya sendiri ia lepaskan.

 _Loh, Baekhyun? Harusnya kau bersyukur dasar bodoh._

"Apa dia tinggi dan tampan?" tanya suara itu lagi.

"Coret untuk kata tampan. Dia lebih terlihat seperti seorang pedofil yang hendak memerkosaku hidup-hidup."

 _Well,_ nak. Memperkosa itu memang enaknya hidup-hidup. Kecuali jika Chanyeol memang punya kecenderungan untuk bersetubuh dengan mayat.

"Apa dia terlihat seperti ini?"

"Seperti ap- ASTAGANAGA!"

Satu detik setelah berbalik, Baekhyun terjungkal dari tempatnya berdiri dan kehilangan keseimbangan-

"Hyaaaaaa !"

Dan kakinya terkilir. Oh, bagus sekali.

"Oyy dik, kau kenapa?"

Ternyata oh ternyata. Seseorang yang dari tadi mengajaknya berbicara adalah Park Chanyeol. Dengar baik-baik, PARK-FUCKING-CHANYEOL. Jadi jangan heran kenapa Baekhyun bisa sekaget itu karena –KENAPA SI MESUM ITU BISA ADA DI SINI?

"Dik, kamu baik-baik saja?"

"BAIK-BAIK SAJA KEPALAMU ! KAKIKU TERKILIR DAN INI SEMUA ADALAH SALAHMU!"

Baekhyun, masih dalam keadaan terkulai di tanah layaknya seonggok korban pelecehan seksual, menunjuk-nunjuk Chanyeol dengan tatapan penuh intimidasi. Benar-benar kurang ajar. Kenapa ia selalu ditimpa kesialan saat behadapan dengan si raksasa penggila anak-anak itu?

"Astaga, benarkah? Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud mengagetimu, dik. Bagaimana kalau kuantar pulang?"

Baekhyun mencium aroma modus terselubung dalam perilaku Chanyeol. Tidak, tidak, ia tidak boleh menerima begitu saja. Baekhyun setidaknya masih harus menghargai nyawanya dengan tidak menuruti perkataan Chanyeol.

"Tidak sudi. Jangan harap aku akan jatuh ke dalam perangkapmu." Ketus Baekhyun. Ia berpegangan pada batang pohon yang menjulang dan mencoba untuk berdiri sebisanya.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu jatuh ke dalam perangkapku?" Chanyeol melipat tangannya di dada dan memasang wajah seolah tengah berpikir keras. Padahal otak saja ia tak punya. "Aku akan lebih senang kalau kamu jatuh ke ranjangku."

Baekhyun langsung mendelik dengan tajam.

Chanyeol mengerjap.

"Dasar gila."

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat terkutuk itu meski ia harus berjalan dengan terseok-seok. Masa bodoh. Kalaupun Chanyeol memanggil-manggil namanya, ia tidak akan mau menoleh. Sudah cukup hari ini dirinya dibuat kesal dengan adegan-adegan konyol yang bahkan tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Park Chanyeol benar-benar hama yang harus dihindari.

"Cih, dia menyerah juga akhirnya." Baekhyun mencibir. Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah, ia tidak mendengar kata-kata apapun yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol untuk membuatnya tetap tinggal di sana. Syukurlah, setidaknya Baekhyun-

"Biar kakak antar pulang."

Bersamaan dengan terdengarnya kata-kata itu. Tubuh ringkih Baekhyun tiba-tiba terangkat dan sejurus kemudian, Baekhyun sadar bahwa dirinya tengah di bopong. Di bopong oleh Chanyeol.

"Hoi, turunkan aku !"

Di depan umum.

Baekhyun berteriak gelisah dalam pangkuan Chanyeol. Sial, tubuhnya yang kecil benar-benar tidak sepadan dengan kuatnya tubuh Chanyeol yang tengah memangkunya sekarang. Sebenarnya tidak masalah jika hanya ada mereka berdua di tempat ini, Baekhyun tidak akan memberontak dengan brutal. Tapi masalahnya mereka ada di depan orang banyak. Ini jam-jam bubar sekolah. Sudah barang tentu banyak siswa-siswi yang berlalu lalang di tempat parkir. Dan Baekhyun tidak bisa diam saja.

"Diam atau kucium?"

Oh sial. Kalau begini, Baekhyun terpaksa harus diam.

"Ya Tuhan, aku mau mati saja." Baekhyun memejamkan matanya.

"Jangan mati dulu. Kita belum bikin anak."

"MEMANGNYA SIAPA YANG MAU BIKIN ANAK DENGANMU?"

"Tentu saja kamu, sayang."

 **Cup.**

Satu kecupan mendarat mulus di atas permukaan bibir tipis Baekhyun. Perlakuan itu ternyata cukup mujarab untuk membuat si pendek bungkam seketika.

Dan entah kenapa, satu kecupan itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun seolah melayang jauh ke atas awan. Seakan semua beban hidupnya terangkat, Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya benar-benar ringan. Tiba-tiba, rona kemerahan kembali tergambar dipipinya. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian, Baekhyun telah resmi kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Sepertinya aku benar-benar akan mati."

"Bangun, dik ! Jangan mati dulu, kita belum menikah. Oyy,"

* * *

 **A/N :**

Hallo semua, gua balik bawa ff series nya Chanbaek ini. Karena banyak yang bilang, yang kemaren itu kependekan, dan kurang muasin. Makanya gua mutusin Smerig ini di bikin series aja. lumayan, buat nambah-nambah hiburan.

Update kali ini spesial buat nuuna tertjintah yang udah lebih dulu update ff-nya. (Tadinya mo bareng, tapi karena gua masih ada kerjaan jadi dia duluan hehe). Ahh tapi yang penting, ga telat-telat amat. /walopun nyatanya kemaleman/ Gomenasai nuuna :'v

Dan ini juga spesial buat temen-temen yang udah ripyu di cerita sebelumnya. Makasih udah nyempetin waktunya buat baca ff sederhana ini. Apalah arti sebuah fanfic tanpa pembaca. (DAN INI LAGI LAGI NGGA GUA EDIT, KALO ADA TYPO MAAF. HAMPURA. GOMEN. MIANHAE). Pokokna mah **Alafyu all.**

Akhir kata, PUJA KERANG AJAIB.

ULULULULULUL


	3. Chapter 3

Baekhyun merasa, dirinya membutuhkan ritual penyucian, atau semacamnya. Karena sejak satu minggu yang lalu –setelah insiden UKS tepatnya- ia merasa telah dibuntuti roh jahat yang membawa pengaruh sial. Serius, Baekhyun hanya merasa- _hell_ , ada apa dengan hidupnya? Mendapat kecupan di pertemuan pertama, jatuh pingsan dalam pangkuan _si mesum_ , dan sekarang, sisa hidupnya harus terisi dengan kegiatan berlari dari kejaran mahluk ghaib tersebut. Baekhyun benar-benar merasa terkejut karena semua hanya terjadi dalam hitungan tak kurang dari seminggu. Jadi, pada siapa dirinya patut berterimakasih, oh atau mungkin mengumpat?

Jujur saja, Baekhyun belum pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya. Membayangkannya saja tidak pernah. Yang mana ketika dirinya sedang berjalan anggun menuju perpustakaan, maka akan ada sepasang mata yang tertangkap basah tengah memerhatikannya. Sialnya, setelah tertangkap basah, bukannya lari atau bersembunyi, _dia_ justru akan menampilkan wujud aslinya dengan penuh kebanggaan di hadapan Baekhyun. Membuat si bocah yang lebih muda seringkali di dera pertanyaan semacam,

"Apa benar semua penguntit memang setolol ini?"

* * *

 **SMERIG**

 **Pairing :** Chanbaek

 **Genre :** Romance, Humor.

 **Length** : Ficlet

 **Rating :** T

* * *

Pelajaran olah raga kali ini sedikit santai karena guru yang bersangkutan tidak hadir di lapangan. Beliau menghadiri rapat mendadak yang dilaksanakan bersama guru-guru lain dan menyerahkan tanggung jawab sepenuhnya pada ketua kelas. Namun bukan berarti mereka bebas berkeliaran. Para murid kelas satu tersebut boleh melakukan apapun –ya, koprol juga termasuk- asalkan tidak keluar dari lapangan. Dan mereka menyanggupinya.

Karena Baekhyun adalah termasuk golongan santun nan terpelajar, maka ia tidak memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk bermalas-malasan seperti rekannya yang lain. Ia lantas berjalan segera menuju ke pinggir lapangan, dan meraih si bundar berkulit oranye. Cita-citanya masih berada di titik yang sama, ingin menjadi tinggi. Dan bermain basket adalah salah satu cara untuk mewujudkannya.

Lima menit terlewatkan. Meski sendirian, Baekhyun bermain tentram dan damai dalam daerahnya yang mencakup setengah dari lapangan –setengahnya lagi digunakan untuk bermain futsal oleh kawan-kawannya. Ia melatih _dribble_ (tanpa goyangan tentunya), membawa bola sambil berlari, dan kemudian memasukannya ke dalam ring. Saat berhasil, dirinya akan bertepuk tangan sendiri. Dan saat itulah orang jenius juga bisa menjadi idiot dalam waktu bersamaan.

Lalu suatu ketika, saat Baekhyun usai memasukkan bola, ia sadar dirinya tidak berselebrasi sendirian. Suara tepuk tangan yang kencang terdengar dari belakang, membuat Baekhyun menoleh hanya untuk mendapati dirinya dilanda jengkel bukan kepalang. Si mesum itu lagi.

"Boleh juga." Sebuah komentar keluar dari mulut kotornya yang Baekhyun yakini, telah berpengalaman untuk mengucapkan banyak sekali kosa kata yang lebih kotor daripada kaos kakinya yang tidak dicuci selama sebulan. Ia lantas mendekat, seolah mereka berdua telah akrab benar.

Tidak ada yang aneh. Baekhyun tidak terkejut karena ia mulai mengenal bahwa orang ini ada di mana-mana. Bahkan toilet wanita sekalipun.

"Mau bermain satu lawan satu denganku?" tawar si tinggi dengan senyum yang diramah-ramahkan, Baekhyun berpikir demikian.

"Apa kita saling kenal?" Untuk sementara, Baekhyun memaksa dirinya mengalami kepikunan dini.

"Tentu saja, kita bahkan pernah berbagi ciuman." Sudut bibir tertarik ke atas. Park Chanyeol tidak pernah gagal dalam permainan kata. "Atau mau kuingatkan lagi, mungkin?"

"Itu bukan ciuman !"

"Lalu anak seperti kamu menyebutnya apa? Lumatan di bibir? Ayolah dik, itu sama sekali tidak keren." Chanyeol mengekeh. Sesaat kemudian kembali pada tujuan awal. "Jadi mau main atau tidak?"

"Tidak mau. Lagipula kenapa kakak tidak masuk kelas?" tanya Baekhyun, bermaksud basa basi atau sekedar menghindar. Namun Chanyeol salah mengartikan.

"Senangnya diperhatikan pacar."

"PACAR APANYA?"

Baekhyun melempar bola tepat di depan wajah Chanyeol, namun dengan sigap si kakak kelas menghindar. "Woah, hampir saja. Bagaimana kalau bolanya mengenai wajahku?"

"MEMANG NIATNYA BEGITU!"

Baekhyun berteriak lagi, ia kalap lagi. Seakan lupa bahwa teriakannya bisa mengundang atensi beberapa mahluk lain yang berkeliaran di sekitar lapangan. Ia tidak sedang berduaan dengan Chanyeol saja, ingat?

Kemudian yang lebih tua mengambil tindakan dengan cara mendekat. "Jangan berisik, atau kamu mau kutelanjangi di sini?"

Baekhyun menelan liur sekuat tenaga. Bisikan mengerikan Chanyeol selalu berhasil membungkamnya dan Baekhyun sangat mengutuk perlakuan tersebut. Demi neptunus, tidak bisakah ia mati saja? Sepertinya tertabrak kereta terdengar jauh lebih nikmat.

"Yosshh, ayo kita mulai." Chanyeol berlari ke sisi lapangan guna mengambil bola.

"Yah, jangan memutuskan seenaknya _'dong_." Protes Baekhyun.

"Ayolah, anggap saja ini tantangan sebagai sesama laki-laki." Chanyeol menyimpan bola di pinggang dengan diapit lengan kanannya. "Ngomong-ngomong kamu masih laki-laki kan, dik?"

Dengan hidung kembang kempis, si bocah menjawab, "Tentu saja. Matamu juling atau bagaimana sih?"

"Ah yang benar? Coba sini kuperiksa dulu."

Serius, dari sekian banyaknya jumlah siswa yang bersekolah di sini, tidak adakah satu orangpun yang berinisiatif untuk _menyelamatkannya_? Baekhyun merasa ini bahkan lebih berbahaya dari rencana pembunuhan. Ini menyangkut masa depan !

"Jadi main tidak?" Pengalihan topik yang bagus. Terbukti dari respon Chanyeol yang langsung bersiaga memantulkan bolanya. Dengan senyum lebar, ia melempar bola kepada Baekhyun.

"Laki-laki sejati itu mendahulukan perempuan." Ujarnya santai. Membuat darah Baekhyun yang sempat dingin kini kembali mendidih.

"AKU LAKI-LAKI TAU !"

"Oh, sudah berubah ya, maaf maaf." Lucu sekali, Park Chanyeol berbicara seolah Baekhyun mampu melakukan operasi transgender dalam sekejap mata.

Baekhyun mendesah, wajahnya di benamkan dalam tepalak tangan. "Kutuk saja aku menjadi ring basket."

Chanyeol tertawa pelan. "Kalau begitu aku juga mau minta dikutuk menjadi bola basket. Biar aku bisa _memasukimu_ kapan saja."

Tolong katakan, kenapa Baekhyun belum memasukan orang ini ke Rumah sakit jiwa?

"Terserah." Baekhyun menolak untuk pusing. Ia memulai pertandingan mereka berdua dengan menguasai bola lebih dulu. Chanyeol berdiri di depannya, memasang kuda-kuda dengan wajah tampan- oh, wajah santai maksudnya.

"Kalau aku menang, kakak harus berhenti membuntutiku." Ujar Baekhyun percaya diri.

Chanyeol menyeringai, bocah itu menawarkan sebuah pertaruhan rupanya. Dan Chanyeol jelas tidak akan menolak. Ini adalah kesempatan untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun. "Kalau aku yang menang, kamu jadi pacarku yah?"

"Enak saja."

"Kalau bergitu jadi istriku sajalah."

"Itu lebih parah !"

Baekhyun lengah selagi dirinya marah-marah. Akibatnya, Chanyeol berhasil mencuri bola dan mendekati ring. Saat Baekhyun mengejar, Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu mencetak angka dengan _slam_ _dunk_.

"Cih, mentang-mentang tinggi." Baekhyun mencibir. Mereka kembali pada posisi saling berhadapan, dengan Baekhyun yang menguasai bola.

"Oh iya, ibumu apa kabar dik? Sudah lama kakak jarang berkunjung ke rumahmu."

Lihat, dia berbicara seolah dirinya seringkali bertamu ke rumah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berusaha untuk tidak terpancing. Meski perkataan Chanyeol sedikit banyak membuatnya ingin menonjok wajah si kakak kelas itu. Yang mana, mengingatkan Baekhyun pada kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Saat Chanyeol mengantarkannya ke rumah secara paksa dan memperkenalkan diri di depan Nyonya Byun sebagai kekasih dari putranya.

Baekhyun masih setengah sadar kala itu. Yang diingatnya hanya dirinya yang berpindah ke ranjang, sang ibu yang menganga, dan Park Chanyeol yang melenggang dengan sopan tanpa beban. Seolah yang baru saja dikatakannya hanya sebuah sapaan _Selamat sore_ atau semacamnya.

"Kalau mau gila sendiri saja, jangan ajak orang lain." Baekhyun membawa bolanya dan berputar ke kiri. Setelah lepas dari penjagaan Chanyeol, ia langsung melakukan _shoot_.

"Dasar," Chanyeol mengekeh dengan mata terpaku pada bola yang memasuki ring dengan lancar. Ia lalu berbalik, menatap Baekhyun dengan tangan menopang dahi.

"Aku jadi gila begini juga gara-gara kamu, dik."

 _Dua puluh lima menit –yang melelahkan- kemudian …_

"Haaaahh …"

Baekhyun telentang, memburu napas. Dihadapannya terlihat Chanyeol yang membungkuk memegangi lutut dengan bahu naik turun. Mereka imbang untuk saat ini. Siapa sangka, kemampuan Baekhyun ternyata lumayan juga. Terlepas dari tinggi badannya yang tidak meyakinkan.

"Mau main lagi?" Chanyeol menyeka keringat di wajahnya dengan baju seragam.

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. "Sudahlah, kita seri saja."

"Yakin tidak mau menang taruhan?"

"Jangan bicara padaku lagi." Putus Baekhyun. Chanyeol itu memang isengnya luar biasa, sudah tahu Baekhyun kepayahan napas, masih saja diajak bicara.

"Hey."

Sumpah demi apapun, Baekhyun baru saja berkedip dan hebatnya Chanyeol kini telah berada tepat di depan hidungnya. Membuat Baekhyun terbangun untuk duduk dan seketika bergerak mundur dengan perlahan. Chanyeol berjongkok di depannya dengan tenang.

"Aku menyukaimu, dik."

...

...

...

Menyukai.

Menyukai.

Menyukai.

Kata-kata yang membuat Baekhyun tergugu seperti orang dungu. Baekhyun ingin berlari, namun kakinya mendadak lumpuh. Ia ingin berteriak minta tolong, namun tenggorokannya terhalangi sebuah benda tak kasat mata. Ia ingin menyumpahi Chanyeol, namun otaknya kehilangan fungsi untuk merangkai kata apapun.

Baekhyun mati atas serangan mendadak dari Chanyeol.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Lagi. Dengan tatapan yang masih sama, membuat Baekhyun sulit untuk berpaling dari wajah mengesankan itu. Apa ini? Pernyataan cinta di tengah lapangan? Dia pikir dirinya romantis? Jangan bercanda.

"Ja-jangan main-main." Baekhyun berhasil membuang muka. Tidak ingin mengambil risiko pipinya merona berebihan akibat jarak pendek antara dirinya dan Chanyeol. "Kalau mau main-main jangan denganku. Ini hati, bukan taman hiburan." Baekhyun mencengkeram dadanya guna memberi kesan dramatis.

"Masih belum percaya, ya?" Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya.

Ya, Baekhyun memang tidak mudah percaya. Saat ini ia sedang menunggu beberapa kata lagi keluar dari mulut Chanyeol untuk meyakinkannya. Sekedar meyakinkan bahwa Chanyeol tidaklah main-main. Meski itu kebohongan, Baekhyun tetap harus punya pegangan.

"Jangan seenaknya bilang suka pada orang lain,"

"Itu bukan orang lain dik, itu kamu."

"Diam, aku belum selesai !" Baekhyun hendak memukul tapi Chanyeol terlanjur mengunci mulut. "Kita baru bertemu seminggu yang lalu, belum mengenal lebih jauh. Kalau bilang suka saja sampai secepat itu, mungkin nanti kakak juga akan cepat bosan denganku. Aku tidak mau."

Hening.

"Jadi, maumu bagaimana?"

"Aku mau kita melakukan pendekatan dulu." Ujar Baekhyun malu-malu. "Kalau cocok, baru jadian."

Sebenarnya bukan itu maksud Baekhyun. Ia hanya sedang mengulur-ulur waktu. Namun melihat respon Chanyeol yang terlihat menyetujui, maka sepertinya rencannaya berhasil.

"Pendekatan ya, baiklah."

Ya, pendekatan.

Kalau tidak suka, Baekhyun hanya perlu meninggalkannya. Mudah bukan?

"Kalau begitu,"

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya, melingkari tengkuk Baekhyun, lalu menekannya ke depan. Membuat mereka beradu kening. Chanyeol tersenyum sementara Baekhyun tercekat. Satu sisi dalam diri Baekhyun merasa terkejut, namun sisi lain merasa hatinya begitu ringan. Serius, apa Chanyeol memang berbakat membuat kejutan kecil yang tidak pernah terprediksi sebelumnya?

"Begini sudah dekat belum?"

Baekhyun tersadar dari angan-angannya begitu Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimat. Ia dengan cepat melepaskan tangan Chanyeol yang berada di belakang kepalanya, dan bergerak mundur lebih jauh. Benar-benar bukan hal baik ketika Chanyeol berada dalam jarak kurang dari dua puluh sentimeter darinya.

Chanyeol tersenyum jenaka. "Bercanda. Jadi, pendekatan?" Chanyeol bertanya sekali lagi.

"Pendekatan." Sekali lagi, Baekhyun meyakinkan.

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya. Ia sedang menepuk-nepuk debu di pantatnya ketika Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan. "Apa?"

"Ponselku tidak ada, mungkin terjatuh saat bermain basket tadi. Boleh kupinjam punyamu untuk mencarinya?"

Baekhyun berdecih. Cepat sekali dia mengalihkan pembicaraan. Seingat Baekhyun mereka bahkan baru berbicara serius dalam lima detik yang lalu. "Ini."

Chanyeol menyambut ponsel Baekhyun dengan senyuman lebar. Ia mengetik nomornya sendiri dan mulai melakukan panggilan.

Namun Baekhyun sepertinya lupa, bahwa Chanyeol itu penuh tipu daya. Saat melihat seringai di wajah kakak kelasnya tersebut, Baekhyun mendesah. Dirinya telah dibodohi. Tentu saja ponsel Chanyeol tidak pernah hilang, benda itu selalu ada di kantung celananya. Dan meminjam ponsel Baekhyun untuk melakukan panggilan adalah sebuah ide yang sudah di rencanakan.

"Jaaa, nomormu sudah kusimpan."

"Seharusnya aku sudah tahu." Baekhyun menyambar ponselnya dengan kasar. Untuk saat ini, ia hanya berharap si tukang modus itu enyah dari hadapannya.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku pergi ke kelas dulu ya." Chanyeol berpamitan undur diri. Sepertinya, cukup sampai di sini saja untuk hari ini. Chanyeol berniat menggoda Baekhyun di hari yang lain. Tapi sayangnya, Baekhyun kelihatan belum puas.

Saat Chanyeol berlari menjauh ke pinggir lapangan, saat itu juga ide jahil Baekhyun muncul. Harus ada tebusan atas nomor ponselnya yang telah dicuri. Tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini.

"Kak Chanyeol !" teriakannya membahana. Membuat Chanyeol lantas berbalik.

"Sampai bertemu lagi." Baekhyun tersenyum manis sambil melambaikan tanangannya. Chanyeol yang tidak tahu menahu atas perubahan sikap Baekhyun yang tak terduga, hanya balas melambai sambil berjalan mundur. Kapan lagi Baekhyun akan bersikap seperti ini padanya?

Setelah dirasa cukup lama, Baekhyun menurunkan tangannya. Membuat Chanyeol lantas melakukan hal yang sama. Chanyeol pikir, sudah saatnya mereka benar-benar berpisah. Maka dari itu, ia memutuskan untuk berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya sebelum-

 _Brukk!_

-wajahnya mencium tiang bendera.

Tiang menabrak tiang. Entah siapa yang lebih malang di sini. Chanyeol meringis kesakitan, tapi Baekhyun tertawa bahagia.

"Makan 'tuh tiang !"

* * *

 **Njong's bacod** :

Temen pembaca sempet ada yang nanyain arti dari smerig. Gua kasih bocoran aja, smerig itu asal comot dari bahasa belanda. Sisanya, biar temen-temen mengartikan sendiri.

Special _update_ bareng kakak-kakak author : **Amie Leen, Blood Type-B, Oh Lana, Pupuputri, RedApple, Sayaka Dini, dan SilvieVienoy69.** Jangan lupa baca story-nya ya. (Walopun mungkin agak telat :v )

Makasih buat kalian yang udah nyempetin buat baca ff ga penting ini. FF ini cuma iklan, jangan diambil hati, atau di bikin baper, nanti bisa susah move on :'v Makasih juga buat kalian yang ninggalin komentar di seri yang kemarin. **ALAFYU ALL :*** Buat yang masih silent, gapapa. Serius, kalian nyangkut disini aja gua udah seneng. Udah gitu aja.

Oh iya,

 **SELAMAT TAHUN BARU 2016**. Semoga tahun di 2016 kita berhenti dari pekerjaan menjomblo /KITA?/ iya kita, aku sama kamu ;)

PUJA KERANG AJAIB,

ULULULULULULULUL


	4. Chapter 4

Chanyeol jarang sekali tertidur di dalam kelas.

 _Sangat jarang._

Tapi bukan berarti tidak pernah. Ada waktu-waktu dimana Chanyeol juga kekurangan asupan oksigen dan menguap lebar-lebar sebelum akhirnya jatuh tertidur. Biasanya hanya _tidur-tiduran_ , tidak sampai ke mimpi. Lagipula ada banyak kegiatan yang bisa dia lakukan untuk mengisi kebosanan selama pelajaran berlangsung. Melihat-lihat majalah porno di kolong meja, atau mungkin mastubrasi –tanpa sabun tentunya.

Tapi hari ini, ada pengecualian. Entah kenapa cuap-cuap guru sejarah tentang pergerakan pada zaman dahulu, terdengar seperti lantunan lagu nina bobo bagi telinga lebar Chanyeol. Matanya memaksa menutup, seolah ada setan bergelantung diantara bulu matanya. Chanyeol diminta masuk lebih jauh ke alam bawah sadarnya, dan terlelap lebih dalam. Jauh lebih dalam, jauh lebih lelap dari sebelumnya. _Hey, tidakkah itu terdengar seperti nada orang yang menghipnotis?_

Detik berikutnya, Chanyeol tidak peduli lagi dengan yang namanya keadaan. Dia tertidur.

* * *

 **SMERIG**

 **Pairing :** Chanbaek

 **Genre :** Romance, Humor.

 **Length** : Ficlet

 **Rating :** T ples ples

* * *

"Park Chanyeol !"

 _Pletakk !_

Bersamaan dengan suara menggelegar yang bersumber dari depan kelas, sebuah penghapus kotor melayang dan hinggap di kepala Chanyeol yang saat itu tengah asyik menjelajah alam mimpi. Serta sebuah suara benturan yang nyaring terdengar begitu menyayat hati, pasalnya, _tembakan_ sang guru maha benar terlampau akurat mengenai tempurung kepala Chanyeol yang beratnya tidak seberapa. Jika dibandingkan, isi kepala Chanyeol tidak lebih berat daripada kresek, ngomong-ngomong.

Chanyeol mengerang dengan alis menyatu. Tangannya mengusap-usap kepala sambil melayangkan tatapan tidak terima pada sang guru. "Bapak bisa membuat saya amnesia." Protesnya.

"Heh, sayangnya tembakanku tidak mengenai dengkulmu."

Seisi kelas mentertawakan.

Chanyeol mencibir dalam hati. _Lucu ya? Dia pikir otakku di dengkul, begitu?_ Maaf maaf saja. Lagipula tidak sopan sekali orangtua yang sudah bau tanah ini. Seharusnya dia lebih banyak beramal, atau menghabiskan waktu dengan berdo'a di gereja. Bukan menganggu orang yang sedang tidur.

Tapi Chanyeol tidak mau banyak mengumpat. Dia takut kualat.

Maka mau tidak mau, dia akhirnya menegakkan badan dalam sikap sempurna. Meski matanya masih terlalu berat untuk membuka, namun Chanyeol memaksakan diri untuk melihat ke depan hanya untuk menonton gurunya menuliskan rangkaian kata di papan tulis.

Tapi tiba-tiba beliau menjeda kegiatannya.

"Park Chanyeol,"

"Apa lagi _sih_ , Pak?"

"Kembalikan penghapusku."

Haish. Chanyeol berdecak sebal. Ia pun bangkit dengan terpaksa menuju ke depan kelas. Menyerahkan kembali senjata yang baru saja digunakan untuk _melukainya_. Kurang baik apalagi dia ini?

Selesai dirinya menjadi bahan olok-olokan warga sekelas, Chanyeol kembali ke singgasananya dengan wajah masam. Ada apa dengan orang-orang hari ini? Apa mereka pikir tidur siang di dalam kelas adalah sebuah kejahatan? Kenapa Chanyeol diperlakukan seperti seorang kriminal.

Tapi sudahlah, sudah terlanjur juga.

Tiba-tiba, ponsel yang ia simpan di saku belakang, bergetar. Sembari menguap, Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya dengan sembunyi-sembunyi, takut ketahuan guru dan ia berakhir menjadi bulan-bulanan lagi. Dan ketika membaca isi pesan yang baru ia terima, Park Chanyeol yang tengah menguap terpaksa harus menganga lebih lebar lagi. Sebab isi pesan yang baru saja ia buka benar-benar tidak terduga.

 _Pengirim : Cintaku Baekhyun_

 _Isinya : "Kakak, ayo kita menikah."_

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, Chanyeol menyempatkan diri untuk mentraktir Baekhyun. Ia menggiring calon pacarnya itu ke sebuah kedai ramen langganannya yang terletak lima ratus meter dari gerbang sekolah.

Mereka duduk saling berhadapan. Sementara Baekhyun sibuk menyumpit ramennya, Chanyeol hanya duduk bisu sambil memerhatikan si adik kelas yang masih menyantap hidangan dengan nikmat.

"Kalau belum kenyang, makan saja punyaku ini." Chanyeol mendorong mangkuk ramennya.

Baekhyun mengelap sisa kuah yang menempel di atas bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. Satu tangannya mendorong balik mangkuk ramen Chanyeol yang masih penuh dan belum terjamah. "Aku sudah kenyang, kak."

Chanyeol kembali diam, tidak mau memaksa. Ia membiarkan Baekhyun membenahi penampilannya yang sempat awut-awutan karena makan dengan tergesa-gesa –padahal mereka tidak sedang diburu waktu. Dan di menit berikutnya, ia sudah rapi kembali dengan wajah khas anak-anak yang seringkali membuat Chanyeol lupa diri.

"Jadi, dik. Maksud dari pesanmu siang tadi itu apa?"

Kini Baekhyun yang diam. Remaja mungil itu membuang pandangannya ke permukaan meja. Tangannya mengaduk-aduk teh manis dengan sedotan. Ia terlihat bingung.

"Entahlah, aku mau menikah saja dengan kakak." Jawabnya sambil mengendikkan bahu.

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Dia berani sumpah demi seluruh koleksi bokepnya yang ada di laptop, bahwa Byun Baekhyun benar-benar bocah yang membingungkan.

"Tapi dik, kakak tidak menghamilimu. Kenapa tiba-tiba mau menikah saja?"

Begini begini, Chanyeol penuh perhitungan. Dia memang menyukai Baekhyun dan berniat mempersuntingnya. Tapi semuanya butuh proses, tidak bim salabim langsung jadi.

"Terus, kakak mau menghamiliku dulu, begitu? Baru kita menikah?" tanya Baekhyun polos sepolos polosnya.

"Ya, tidak begitu juga _sih_."

"Kalau begitu apa masalahnya?"

Chanyeol heran, kenapa Baekhyun begitu memaksa sekarang. Setahunya, kemarin-kemarin Baekhyun bahkan menolaknya mentah-mentah. Tapi kini anak itu mendesak minta dinikahi. Apa dia kesurupan setan?

"Bukan begitu." Suara si bongsor melunak. "Aku mau tahu saja kenapa kamu begitu ngotot minta dinikahi."

"Aku tidak ngotot. Kalau kakak tidak mau, aku bisa cari calon yang lain."

"Eh? Jangan jangan." Chanyeol buru-buru melarang. "Iya iya, kita akan menikah."

Sudut bibir Baekhyun tertarik ke atas. "Nah, begitu _dong_."

"Tapi kamu belum menjawab pertanyaan tadi." Kata Chanyeol. Ia masih penasaran kenapa Baekhyun tiba-tiba ingin dinikahi.

Si remaja yang lebih muda menunduk malu dengan wajah yang merona.

"Aku ingin cepat-cepat dimasuki kak Chanyeol."

 _Demi Neptunus !_

Chanyeol menepuk jidat. Jadi hanya karena itu? Dunia pasti sedang bercanda.

"Dik, kalau cuma itu, sekarang juga bisa." Chanyeol masih mempertahankan suaranya supaya tidak terdengar ia sedang marah-marah. Anak seperti Baekhyun ini tidak boleh digalaki.

"Tapi 'kan biar halal, kak." Baekhyun masih berargumen. Kali ini bibirnya sedikit manyun.

Chanyeol ingin menepuk lagi jidatnya. Sampai memar bila perlu.

"Dik Baekhyun yang paling kakak cinta." Nada suara Chanyeol melembut. Diraihnya tangan mungil Baekhyun sambil ia elus-elus. "Pernikahan itu perlu persiapan yang matang. Terlebih, kakak sekarang belum bekerja. Nanti, apa yang akan mama mertua bilang kalau kakak tiba-tiba saja melamar kamu ke rumah? Bisa-bisa kakak dikebiri."

Baekhyun diam. Entah sedang berpikir atau justru keenakan karena tangannya di elus-elus Chanyeol.

"Jadi, tunggulah sampai nanti. Sampai kita berdua lulus sekolah dan kakak sudah punya pekerjaan. Kakak berjanji akan melamarmu dan kita akan menikah. Kalau perlu, nanti kakak panggil _boyband_ EXO untuk mengisi acara."

Karena Chanyeol yang berkata dengan sungguh-sungguh, Baekhyun akhirnya luluh juga. Lagipula si kakak kelas ada benarnya, menikah tidak sesederhana itu. Masih banyak persiapan yang harus dilakukan dan itu akan memakan banyak biaya. Sementara mereka berdua belum berpenghasilan sama sekali sekarang.

"Ya sudah." Baekhyun mencoba menerima. "Kita menikahnya nanti saja."

Dan Park Chanyeol akhirnya bisa bernapas dengan lega.

* * *

Hari berganti minggu, minggu berganti bulan, bulan berganti tahun.

Singkat kata singkat cerita, entah kenapa waktu berjalan lebih cepat melebihi kecepatan cahaya. Rasa-rasanya, baru kemarin sore Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengobrolkan rencana pernikahan mereka berdua. Sekarang, Chanyeol tahu-tahu sedang memotong sadis ikan salmon dengan berseragam seorang chef.

Tidak, dia tidak sedang syuting atau semacamnya. Chanyeol sendiri lupa bagaimana detail-nya. Rasanya seperti tiba-tiba saja dirinya menjelma menjadi seorang Chef yang gagah dan digemari banyak wanita. Tidak heran sih, dia memang sudah menjadi pujaan bahkan sejak SMA.

Ngomong-ngomong soal SMA, yang ada di depan Chanyeol kini adalah bagian dari masa SMA-nya.

"Aku datang untuk menagih janji kakak."

Baekhyun tidak mengalami perubahan yang signifikan dari penampilannya. Hanya saja, dia sekarang sudah berseragam jas putih. Ya, anak itu memang sempat bercerita bahwa ia bercita-cita ingin menjadi dokter. Dan dia sudah berhasil sekarang. Maka dengan senyum penuh kebanggaan, ia datang pada Chanyeol dengan menggunakan seragam yang berhasil diraihnya dengan susah payah.

Baekhyun ternyata tukang pamer.

Chanyeol memainkan lehernya sampai terdengar bunyi 'krek' yang nyaring. Beberapa menit yang lalu, ia masih di dapur sebelum bawahannya menginformasikan bahwa ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengannya. Dan itu adalah Baekhyun, ia tidak terkejut.

Janji itu, meski sudah tersimpan _mungkin_ beberapa tahun lamanya. Tapi terasa baru kemarin saja diikrarkan. Maka sebagai pria sejati, Park Chanyeol pantang menarik kembali ucapannya. Lagipula dirinya sudah merasa mapan.

"Baiklah. Kita menikah minggu depan."

* * *

"Aku bersedia."

"Aku bersedia."

Selepas mereka berdua dipersatukan, akhirnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling memagut bibir di depan khalayak ramai. Konsep pernikahannya adalah _garden party_ , di tempat terbuka, berhijau-hijauan. Banyak orang yang hadir, padahal Chanyeol sendiri tidak begitu mengenal para tamu undangan. Semuanya terlihat seperti orang asing. Tapi ia tak mau ambil pusing. Mungkin kebanyakan yang datang adalah pasien pasien Baekhyun yang tidak ia kenal.

Namun, suasana pernikahan yang ceria harus berubah tiba-tiba menjadi acara bisik-bisik tetangga. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun merasa heran. Kemudian mereka melihat beberapa tamu undangan yang menunjuk-nunjuk bunga papan ucapan selamat menempuh hidup baru yang baru saja hadir di tengah keramaian. Entah siapa pengirimnya, belum diiketahui. Lalu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mendekati bunga papan tersebut guna membaca tulisan yang tertera di sana.

Dan satu detik setelah membacanya, jatuhlah rahang Chanyeol dengan dramatis.

Di sana tertulis:

 ** _Selamat menempuh hidup baru._**

 ** _Semoga kakak bertanggung jawab atas malam itu._**

 ** _Dari kami, yang pernah seranjang denganmu;_**

 ** _Yuan, Gayoung, Hyuna, Hyorin dan semua member Bambino._**

"APA!?" sudah jelas itu suara siapa.

"Ti-tidak, dik. Kakak bisa jelaskan. Semuanya tidak seperti yang kamu kira."

"AKU TIDAK MAU TAU, CERAIKAN AKU SEKARANG JUGA, KAK. CERAIKAN !"

"Tidak, dik. Sungguh, kakak bisa jelaskan. Ya Tuhan, kita bahkan baru menikah." Erang Chanyeol. baekhyun justru menambah kekuatan pukulannya dibantu sebelah sepatu yang ia copot dari kakinya.

"Ampun dik, jangan memukulku dengan sepatumu!"

"Park Chanyeol."

"Ampuni aku, tolong."

"Ya, akan kuampuni kalau kau bangun sekarang juga!"

"Ampun- Hah?"

Chanyeol tersentak, kepalanya mendongak. Tangannya berhenti menggapai-gapai ke atas. Aneh, bukankah sedari tadi Baekhyun ada di depannya sambil memukul-mukulkan sepatu?

"Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol hati-hati. Dan ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa wajah Baekhyun tiba-tiba mirip dengan guru sejarahnya.

"Baekhyun? Sejak kapan aku berganti nama menjadi Baekhyun?"

Oh, itu suara guru sejarahnya. Itu benar-benar guru sejarahnya. Chanyeol lagi-lagi menepuk jidat –kali ini betulan. Nafasnya ngos-ngosan seperti baru saja dikejar polisi setelah mencuri celana dalam.

Dan tadi itu hanya mimpi. Okey, dia mulai mengerti situasinya.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, berucap syukur pada yang maha kuasa. Untunglah tadi itu hanya mimpi, kalau tidak, maka riwayatnya sudah dipastikan tamat di tangan Baekhyun. .

"Jangan tidur lagi ! Keluar dan basuh wajahmu sekarang juga."

"Ba-baik, pak."

Lalu Chanyeol secepat kilat meninggalkan ruangan kelasnya menuju toilet. Berkali-kali dirinya mengelus dada dengan lega. Syukurlah, syukurlah. Mimpi yang tadi terlihat begitu nyata. Chanyeol sungguh berterimakasih pada sang guru yang telah membangunkannya.

Dan ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, tidak akan tidur lagi selama pelajaran berlangsung.

* * *

 **Njong's bacod** : Hay, gais. Gua nongol lagi, ga bosen kan? Hehe. Seminggu ini gua apdetin tiga ff, padahal kemaren lagi Uas. Emang akhir-akhir ini gua nulis _agak_ gila-gilaan. _Which mean_ , ada sesuatu yang mau gua lupain. Cukup. Gw gak niat galo-galoan, anggep aja ff ini sebagai permintaan maaf gw yang udah bikin nangis di ff 7 reasons . Ketahuilah, gw ga maksud bikin anak orang nangis /ketawa diem-diem/

Baydewey, temen-temen pada tau bambino kan? Ituloh, girlband koriya yang lagi naik daun karena _sensasinya_. Waks, ulet kali ah naik daun. Gua sih fain fain aja sama mereka yang sering perform ga pake celana dalem. Namanya juga di dunia hiburan, ya harus menghibur. /dikerangkeng/

Ff ini buat kalian semua gais, khususnya **ZhioCheonsa** yang kemaren request pengen cy bh jadi chef dan dokter. Mohon maaf kalo ngga sesuai harepan.

Makasih buat temen-temen yang luangin waktu buat baca ff gak penting ini. Silahkan nyasar ke akun gua kapanpun kalian butuh hiburan. Tapi kalo ga puas, gua minta maaf karena gua bukan alat pemuas :'v

Udah gitu aja.

PUJA KERANG AJAIB

ULULULULULULUL


	5. Chapter 5

Katanya, Baekhyun itu pintar. Nilai di raport tidak pernah kurang dari delapan puluh. Pernah sekali, dia mendapat nilai tujuh puluh dalam ujian. Dan itu benar-benar sekali dalam seumur hidup. Bukan tanpa alasan, saat itu dia terkena sembelit mendadak dan harus bolak balik kamar mandi. Ia hanya mampu menjawab beberapa soal karena waktu ujiannya banyak dihabisakan untuk nongkrong di atas kloset. Benar-benar _kurang_ elit.

Katanya, Baekhyun itu pintar. Tapi kemarin, dia baru saja menunjukan sisi bodohnya di depan Park Chanyeol. Nomor telepon yang tercuri adalah salah satu kegagalan Baekhyun dalam pelajaran menganalisa keadaan. Ia merasa sedikit kecewa karena dirinya tidak dilengkapi dengan insting pembaca situasi. Tapi sudahlah, lagipula dirinya bukan produk elektronik yang bisa di lengkapi berbagai aplikasi. Kalaupun bisa, dia akan cepat-cepat mengunduh aplikasi berjudul: Pemusnah Park Chanyeol.

Katanya, Baekhyun itu pintar. Tapi imajinasinya melantur kemana-mana.

Katanya lagi, Baekhyun itu pintar. Tapi sampai saat ini belum pernah minum _Kolak Angin_.

* * *

 **SMERIG**

 **Pairing :** Chanbaek

 **Genre :** Romance, Humor.

 **Length** : Ficlet

 **Rating :** T ples ples

* * *

 _Drrt…Drrt…_

Baekhyun menjeda percakapannya. Dirogohnya benda persegi yang baru saja menggetarkan pahanya. Sebuah pesan baru masuk dengan selamat. Dari si tua bangka mesum.

 _"_ _Dik, tadi kakak bermimpi kamu minta dinikahi."_

Dan hanya butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk Baekhyun mengetik pesan balasan.

 _"_ _Mati sana."_

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk kembali mengantongi ponselnya. Daripada meladeni Chanyeol, masih ada hal penting yang perlu ia urus. Kali ini, dia sedang melakukan penawaran dengan teman satu kelasnya, Kim Jongin si dewa cinta. Julukan itu didapatnya bukan karena dia pandai menciptakan rayuan-rayuan atau puisi cinta. Hanya saja, ia mengganti pacarnya seperti ia mengganti celana dalam. Terlalu sering.

"Jadi, mau tidak?"

"Ngh?" Jongin menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah mengantuknya. Beruntung ini adalah jam istirahat, jika kegiatan belajar tengah belangsung, sudah barang tentu dia akan didamprat guru karena kedapatan melenguh seenaknya. "Jadi pacar pura-puramu? Hmm, bagaimana ya. Kalau kau jadi suka betulan padaku, aku tidak bertanggung jawab, lho."

"Hanya sebentar saja." Baekhyun membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. "Dan lagi, siapa juga yang akan suka padamu. Kau bukan tipeku."

Jongin menopang pipinya dengan satu tangan di atas meja. "Aku bisa jadi tipemu kapan saja."

"Seleraku tinggi, sekelas Adam Levine."

"Kalau bicara jangan tinggi-tinggi, nanti mulutmu nabrak pesawat."

"Yang tinggi seleraku, bukan mulutku."

"Setidaknya bicaralah sesuai postur tubuh."

"Kau menghina kalau aku pendek?"

"Lebih tepatnya, kau itu mini."

"YAH !"

Baekhyun menggebrak meja dengan murka. Jongin mengorek telinganya dengan malas.

"Apa menggebrak meja membuatmu lebih tinggi?" tanya Jongin dengan wajah acuh tak acuhnya.

Baekhyun memilih untuk tidak menanggapi pertanyaan tolol tersebut. Ia justru mengulurkan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Kim Jongin yang ngantuk berat.

"Ck, pinjam ponselmu." Titah Baekhyun. Jongin memberikan ponselnya dengan sukarela. "Kau pasti punya banyak teman kan?"

Jongin mengangguk. Meski tak paham kenapa Baekhyun mengajukan pertanyaan demikian.

"Hmm, Oh Sehun. Seperti apa dia orangnya?" tanya Baekhyun. Oh, rupanya anak itu mengotak-atik kontak nomornya. Jongin tidak terkejut.

"Cabul."

Baekhyun bergidik. Kembali ia menelusuri kontak nomor. Mencari-cari siapa tau ada nama mencurigakan yang bisa ia ajak kencan bohongan. Karena sepertinya, Jongin lumayan sulit diajak bekerja sama.

"Kalau Kim Jongdae?"

"Cabul juga."

Baekhyun mendesah. Kali ini pasti tidak. "Kris?"

"Sangat cabul."

"YAH !" Baekhyun menggebrak meja –untuk kesekian kalinya dalam hari ini. "Kenapa temanmu cabul semua?"

"Mana kutahu, tanya saja sendiri pada mereka."

"Haish." Kalau sudah begini, tidak ada pilihan lain. Mau tidak mau Kim Jongin harus _diambil_.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kau sajalah."

* * *

 _Beberapa pelajaran kemudian …_

"Dia datang, dia datang. Seperti tadi yang kukatakan ya, kau jangan banyak mengacau."

Jongin mengacungkan jempolnya.

Baekhyun dan Jongin sengaja tinggal lebih lama di dalam kelas setelah sekolah bubar. Seperti dugaannya, Chanyeol akan datang ke depan pintu kelas untuk mengajak Baekhyun pulang bersama. Dia bahkan sudah berdiri di ambang pintu sekarang.

"Ayo pulang." Ajak Chanyeol dengan senyum penuh ramah tamah. Baekhyun memicing, bisa-bisanya dia membuat kedok semacam itu untuk menutupi kemesumannya.

"Sepertinya ada yang perlu kita luruskan di sini." Jongin bangkit dari tempat duduk. Tas ia selempangkan di bahu. Tangannya menuntun Baekhyun menuju ke depan kelas. Sebenarnya adegan itu tidak ada di dalam naskah yang ia dan Baekhyun susun. Jongin hanya berimprovisasi.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Jongin dengan dagu terangkat.

Ditatapi sedemikian angkuh tidak membuat Chanyeol gentar. Wajahnya tidak sedikitpun menunjukan raut terganggu atau semacamnya. Meski ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa tangan Byun Baekhyun, calon pacarnya, tengah digandeng pria lain yang tidak lebih ganteng darinya.

"Aku calon pacar Baekhyun." Jawab Chanyeol seadanya.

"Aku pacarnya Baekhyun." Jongin berujar bangga.

"Maaf, aku tidak bertanya."

Kalau Chanyeol tidak lebih tinggi darinya, sudah pasti Jongin akan langsung menonjok lelaki itu dengan satu hantaman. "Aku hanya memberi informasi."

"Aku tidak butuh." Mata Chanyeol bergulir pada si adik kelas yang lebih pendek. "Jadi, mau pulang bersamaku atau tidak?"

"Tidak lihat apa, aku sedang bersama pacarku." Ujar Baekhyun ketus.

"Lantas?"

Astaga. Chanyeol ini bebal atau bagaimana. "Lantas apa maksudmu?"

"Jadi, dia benar-benar pacarmu, dik?" tanya Chanyeol yang dihadiahi sebuah anggukan dari Baekhyun. "Kamu ini, Setidaknya carilah yang lebih ganteng dariku."

"Haishh, berhenti menghinaku." Jongin geram juga. Chanyeol membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang pecundang.

"Kau, bisa kita bicara sebentar."

Chanyeol memberi isyarat kecil pada Jongin, tanda bahwa mereka harus bicara di luar. Jongin menurut-menurut saja. Setelah memastikan pada Baekhyun bahwa dirinya akan baik-baik saja, maka ia keluar dan meminta pacar bohongannya itu untuk tidak menguping. Ini pembicaraan antar sesama laki-laki, kelakarnya.

Baekhyun mendengus. "Memangnya aku bukan laki-laki?"

Sebelumnya, Baekhyun mengira pembicaraan kedua manusia itu akan berlangsung lama. Namun pemikirannya dipatahkan karena dua menit kemudian, dua orang itu kembali ke dalam kelas dengan raut tak terbaca. Baekhyun sempat heran, kenapa tidak ada baku hantam antara mereka berdua?

"Baekhyun…" Jongin yang pertama kali buka suara. Ia menepuk pundak pacar bohongannya itu sambil berujar mantap, "Ayo kita putus."

"Heh?"

"Aku tidak serius denganmu, mari kita sudahi sampai disini saja."

 _Memangnya siapa juga yang serius denganmu?!_

"Tunggu Jongin, katakan apa kakak ini mengancammu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan panik. Jongin menggeleng. Namun pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di sini. Dan tersangka utama yang paling memungkinkan adalah Park Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, dik." Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya –disertai penambahan mimik muka yang polos.

Mata beralih pada Jongin. "Apa yang dia katakan?"

"Tidak ada, serius. Kita sudah putus sekarang, dan kau bebas jalan dengan siapapun." Jongin menyudahinya dengan senyum puas. Baekhyun mulai bertanya-tanya kemana kemampuan aktingnya? Bukan seperti itu raut wajah seseorang yang baru saja mengatakan putus.

"Selamat bersenang-senang." Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun semakin tidak mengerti saat Jongin tersenyum pada Chanyeol sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Oke, pasti ada sebuah konspirasi mengerikan di sini.

Selepas kepergian Jongin, tinggallah dua anak manusia dengan ekspresi bertolak belakang. Satunya bungkam dengan alis menyatu. Satunya lagi tersenyum penuh misteri.

"Kakak bilang apa pada Jongin?" tanya Baekhyun penuh selidik, yang ditanya mengangkat bahu.

"Kakak cuma minta dia untuk melepaskan kamu. Itu saja."

"Aku tidak percaya."

"Ya bagus, percaya itu sama Tuhan."

Baekhyun geram. Kenapa mahluk raksasa yang berdiri di depannya ini tidak pernah berhenti memainkannya? "Dengar ya, aku itu-"

Satu kecupan membungkam bibir kecil Baekhyun.

"Hey, apa yang-"

Satu kecupan lagi.

"Tunggu seben-"

Lagi. Lagi. Lagi.

"Bicara lagi, kamu kakak cium lagi."

Oke, Baekhyun benar-benar kapok sekarang. Berapa kali tadi? Tiga ya? Baiklah, Baekhyun tidak berniat untuk menambahkan menjadi dua kali lipat. Ia memilih bungkam sekarang.

"Nah, sekarang, ayo pulang."

Tangan kiri melingkar di pinggang si kecil. Baekhyun tidak mau menolak atau protes. Bicara sedikit saja, bibirnya pasti sudah _dihantam_ lagi. Jadi, solusi untuk situasi saat ini adalah diam. Diam sampai mereka keluar dari gedung sekolah. Diam selama di perjalanan. Diam sampai dirinya menemui pintu rumah.

Diam walaupun Baekhyun sangat ingin tahu mengenai pembicaraan yang Chanyeol lakukan dengan Jongin.

Sementara itu, Chanyeol sendiri banyak mengulum senyum. Jarang-jarang, Baekhyun tidak cerewet seperti sekarang ini. Ia banyak mengelus puncak kepala si bocah, tanpa mau menjelaskan apa yang telah terjadi sebelumnya.

Terlalu sukar. Chanyeol hanya tidak ingin mengatakan bahwa ia mendapatkan Baekhyun dari Kim Jongin dengan cara menukarkan seluruh koleksi bokep miliknya. Yah, setidaknya ia bisa menjelaskannya nanti.

Kalau Baekhyun sudah benar-benar menjadi miliknya.

* * *

 **Njong's bacod:** Hahahaha, oke ini gagal, jangan timpukin gua XD. Gua nulis ini selang seling sama mischievous, kalo disana mumet ya lari kesini. Kalo kesana kesini mumet, ya larinya ke ff bejat yang onoh (mari tidak usah sebutkan judulnya).

Makasih buat yang senantiasa nongkrong di ff ini dan menghiasi kolom review, gua cinta kalian gais, **Alafyu all**. Padahal ff ini cuma iklan, tapi gua selalu berterimakasih buat kalian yang udah mau mampir. Kalian luar biasa.

Maaf kalo gua jarang update ff. Soalnya gua juga lagi ngerjain projek buku, makanya lebih sering nyelem buat nyari-nyari kasus kriminal (jadi perampok dulu kalo perlu –ngga ding). Dan yaaaa, pokoknya gitulah.

Udah itu aja. PUJA KERANG AJAIB

ULULULULULULULULUL

p.s : Selamat tahun baru imlek. Kechhawww.


	6. Chapter 6

Seharusnya, ini menjadi sore yang indah. Dimana terdapat sepasang muda-muda (Ya, kau tidak salah lihat, itu MUDA-MUDA bukan MUDA-MUDI) yang tengah berjalan beriringan di jalanan kecil yang tidak banyak dilalui pejalan kaki.

Seseorang yang melihat dari kejauhan mungkin akan berkata, "Ah, mereka pasangan yang serasi." Atau, "Aku ingin jadi anak SMA lagi." Atau mungkin, "Hey, yang pendek itu manis juga yah?"

(Omong-omong yang terakhir itu tercium sekali hasrat-ingin-menikungnya)

Tapi, sekali lagi tapi, itu hanyalah tipuan mata. Apa yang terlihat dari kejauhan, tidak akan benar-benar kelihatan kalau tidak pakai teropong -tentu saja! Oke, tapi ini serius. Jika kau berpikir bahwa dua orang yang sedang berjalan berdua ini tengah berpacaran, ber- _lovey dovey,_ bermesraan, atau sekawan-kawannya, ketahuilah bahwa asumsi itu adalah keliru. Sebab,

"Jadi, kakak ini kapan mau mati?"

Byun Baekhyun bersumpah bahwa ia adalah anak baik. Tapi kalau sudah berhadapan dengan Park Chanyeol, itu lain cerita.

"Hanya setelah kamu aku nikahi. Lagipula kenapa bertanya begitu? Seperti kamu mau jadi janda saja."

Baekhyun tersenyum. Kepala tergeleng penuh sesal.

"Seharusnya aku tidak bertanya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **SMERIG**

 **Pairing : Chanbaek**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor.**

 **Length : Ficlet**

 **Rating : T ples ples**

 **Disclaimer : The story is mine. The character belong to God and their parents**

 **.**

 **.**

Jadi sekarang, mereka berdua sudah sampai di depan rumah Baekhyun. Yang lebih muda mengutuk karena si kakak kelas selalu berkeras kepala untuk mengantarnya pulang, sampai ke depan gerbang rumah. Seperti Baekhyun ini anak TK yang tersesat dan tak tahu arah jalan pulang -itu terdengar seperti penggalan lirik lagu. Tapi kembali kepada si senior Park, yang sialnya selalu menjawab dengan santai dan,

"Tidak usah sungkan. Cowok itu harus mengantar pulang pacarnya sampai rumah."

-penuh tanggung jawab.

Baekhyun ingin sekali berkata, "WOW, Itu jantan sekali !" Tapi urung karena selalu diikuti keinginan untuk mencabut tiang listrik di pinggir jalan dan menjatuhkannya di atas kepala Chanyeol -yang mungkin isinya hanya angin saja.

"Memangnya sejak kapan kita pacaran?"

"Sejak pertama kali melihat kamu. Jantungku berdebar-debar."

Demi Dewa jasin!

 _Dan siapa itu Dewa jasin?!_

Oke, otak Baekhyun mulai korslet. Sepertinya ia butuh menenggelamkan diri di bak mandi, atau _headbang_ ke tembok terdekat, atau mungkin kombinasi dari keduanya. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi alangkah baiknya ia mengusir Chanyeol terlebih dahulu.

"Pulang sana." Ujarnya seraya berbalik memunggungi. Chanyeol buru-buru menarik tangannya supaya si adik kelas kembali menghadapnya.

"Aku tidak dapat ciuman selamat tinggal? Yah, kita akan bertemu lagi besok di sekolah, tapi-"

"Aku akan teriak maling."

"Memang ada maling yang ganteng sepertiku?"

"Ada- GANTENG APANYA?"

"Sssssttt..." Chanyeol menirukan adegan film india yang pernah ia tonton. Dimana si lelaki menaruh telunjuknya di depan si lawan bicara yang bermaksud membuat orang itu diam. "Jangan marah-marah terus dik, nanti kamu cepat tua."

"Jauh-jauh..." Baekhyun mendorong telunjuk Chanyeol yang sempat menempel di bibirnya. "Tangan itu pasti habis dipakai mengupil."

"Ya Tuhan, berhentilah berpikir negatif." Si tinggi berpura-pura tersinggung. Satu alis terangkat naik. Namun sebelum Baekhyun berucap untuk membalas kata-katanya, ia mendahului.

"Mulai besok buatkan aku bekal makan siang, ya."

"Kalau bicara jangan sambil tidur." Baekhyun menanggapi dengan malas. Chanyeol. Orang ini. Kenapa otaknya tidak pernah beres walau cuma sebentar. Bekal makan siang dia bilang? Baekhyun mana sudi membuatkan.

"Aku serius. Buatkan ya?" Chanyeol masih berharap.

Baekhyun memajukan tubuhnya sehingga dahinya bisa saja terantuk dagu Chanyeol, dan menengadah. "Dengar, manusia kelebihan kalsium. Hidupku saja sudah berat, jangan menambah-nambah masalah dengan permintaan konyolmu yang..."

"Dik..."

"...diluar batas kewajaran yang menimbulkan..."

"Dik, aku cuma minta dibuatkan bekal makan siang. Bukan candi."

"...dan kesakitan, dan kesusahan, dan kutu, dan kesakitan..."

"Mau kucium sampai pingsan ya?"

"Oke. Bekal makan siang. Oke."

Bendera putih dikibarkan.

Satu seringai lolos keluar. Chanyeol sangat tahu bagaimana membuat si pendek menyerah dan berbalik menuruti kemauannya.

Di sisi lain, Baekhyun menggeram seolah hendak keluar taring panjang dari gusinya. Kalau saja membunuh orang adalah sesuatu yang legal di Korea Selatan, maka sudah pasti, sudah dipastikan bahwa Park Chanyeol tidak akan bisa lagi melihat hari esok.

Tapi sekarang apa? Dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Nah, begitu dong. Biar romantis seperti pasangan yang lain."

"Untuk informasimu saja. Aku bukan orang yang romantis."

"Mau kuajari? Teori dan praktek, bonus adegan ranjang-"

"PULANG SANA!"

"Oke oke, aku pulang. Jangan lupa besok ya. Sini kucium dulu-"

Malang, bukan bibir yang didapat. Park Chanyeol justru berciuman dengan telapak sepatu Byun Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, kamu tega sekali!"

 **.**

 **.**

Esok hari, di sekolah...

"Wohoooo, benar-benar dibuatkan ternyata!"

Chanyeol menahan diri untuk tidak bersorak _Mansae_ sambil berlari mengelilingi lapangan. Jadi untuk selebrasi, ia rasa cukup dengan memeluk tubuh seseorang yang duduk berhadapan dengannya.

Tapi,

"Lepas. Atau kutarik lagi ini." Sarat akan ancaman. Kotak bekal masih ditahan kuat-kuat.

"Ehehehe..." Chanyeol mundur teratur. Baekhyun sedang dalam keadaan jinak dan merusak suasana bukanlah pilihan bijak.

Baekhyun mendengus.

Ini sangat merepotkan. Terutama baginya yang sama sekali tidak bersahabat dengan sesuatu semacam memasak. Dapur adalah tempat yang haram untuk ia kunjungi di rumah. Bukan tanpa sebab, karena setiap Baekhyun memasukinya pasti akan ada satu atau dua benda yang tidak terselamatkan.

Tapi tadi pagi Baekhyun melanggarnya. Dan beruntung hanya kompor saja yang meledak. Alat dapur lainnya dikabarkan hanya mengalami luka ringan.

(Heran. Baekhyun itu sebenarnya memasak atau menyerbu teroris?)

"Biar kucoba," Chanyeol dengan mata berbinar-binar, menarik kotak makanan yang ada di pangkuan Baekhyun.

Siang ini mereka sengaja berduaan di bawah pohon besar yang tumbuh di depan ruangan kelas satu -menghindari terik matahari di pukul dua belas tiga puluh. Dan disertai suit-suitan dari beberapa siswa yang tidak sengaja lewat.

Pipi Baekhyun jelas merona karena malu.

Chanyeol menunda suapannya dan memilih untuk menggoda Baekhyun lebih dulu. "Jangan malu. Kamu terlihat cantik, kok."

Seketika rona merah muda yang sempat disembunyikan Baekhyun, menghilang.

"Aku laki-laki, kalau kakak lupa."

"Hmm, mana ada laki-laki secantik dirimu."

"Tidak percaya? Begini-begini aku bisa menegang-"

"Coba sini perlihatkan."

 _DUAKKK!_

Namun alih-alih mendapat tontonan gratis yaitu Baekhyun yang dengan sukarela menurunkan celana, Chanyeol justru mendapat hadiah kejutan berupa tinju dari bawah dagu.

"Terimakasih." Chanyeol tersenyum meringis. "Makanan pembuka yang sangat enak."

Oh. Dia masokis.

Kemudian tanpa membuang waktu lebih banyak lagi, atau menunggu beberapa tinju lagi, Chanyeol dengan tidak sabaran membuka kotak bekal yang sudah ia pesan sejak kemarin sore. Dan,

"Wow."

Sejauh ini normal. Ada telur goreng, sosis yang dibentuk seperti gurita, sayur-sayuran, dan oh apakah itu nasi? Oke itu nasi. Chanyeol sangat berterimakasih karena ternyata Baekhyun tidak semalas yang ia kira. Lelaki itu sempat berpikir kalau-kalau Baekhyun hanya akan memberinya dua potong roti tawar yang di oles margarin. Menu yang cukup sederhana untuk Baekhyun yang terlihat tidak mau repot. Tapi mungkin, Chanyeol harus mulai belajar untuk menjauhkan pikiran-pikiran negatifnya.

"Mau makan bersama-sama?"

"Tidak, untuk kakak saja. Aku sudah kenyang."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Selamat makan!"

Telur goreng, gigitan pertama.

Wajah penuh hingar bingar Chanyeol mendadak berubah. Baekhyun siap-siap mengantisipasi di tempatnya. "Apa? Tidak enak ya?"

"Hmm, ini..."

Kunyah. Kunyah. Kunyah. Rasakan. Lalu telan.

Jeda cukup lama.

"Enak?"

 _RASANYA TIDAK KARUAN!_

Kalau saja bukan Baekhyun, mungkin Chanyeol sudah berteriak dengan kalap diikuti sumpah serapah. Tapi karena yang ada di depan adalah calon pacar, yeah, terpaksa harus cari kata-kata yang lebih lembut.

"Dik, kamu yakin sudah memasaknya dengan benar?"

Wajah Baekhyun murung seketika. Membuat Chanyeol merasa sangat bersalah. "Sudah kuduga, tidak enak ya..."

Baekhyun menunduk, memilin ujung seragamnya dengan bibir tergigit. Pandangan Chanyeol secara spontan jatuh ke antara jari-jarinya. Jemari Baekhyun yang sebelumnya mulus lembut, kini dihiasi plester sana sini. Anak itu sudah berusaha dengan keras. Dan sungguh, betapa teganya Chanyeol jika berkata kalau masakannya tidak enak.

"Aku sudah bersusah payah belajar, tapi tetap tidak ada bakat-"

"Ini enak, kok."

Ucapan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba membuat wajah Baekhyun terangkat. Kini, ia bisa melihat Chanyeol yang tengah mengunyah dengan mulut yang penuh.

"Tapi,"

Chanyeol menelan kunyahannya, lantas menjawab "Tadi aku bertanya, soalnya mungkin ada bumbu yang kurang. Merica mungkin. Tapi untuk keseluruhan, ini enak."

"Be-benarkah?" Baekhyun terlalu senang sampai-sampai ia tergagap.

"Tentu saja. Sudah lama aku ingin dibuatkan bekal seperti ini, dan rasanya luar biasa. Terimakasih, ya." Kata Chanyeol diikuti sebuah sosis yang masuk ke mulut.

Wajah Baekhyun kembali merona. Jujur saja, seumur-umur baru kali ini ada yang memuji hasil masakannya. Dan ia terlewat senang karena, ini benar-benar yang pertama!

"Te-terimakasih kembali." Baekhyun membawa lari pandangannya ke tanah. Malu saja kalau sampai Chanyeol tahu jika dia merona hebat.

Lalu diam-diam Baekhyun mengulum senyum. Ternyata ide membuatkan bekal itu tidak ada salahnya. Awalnya dia hanya terpaksa, karena takut jika Chanyeol betul-betul menciumnya sampai pingsan (Lelaki itu cukup nekat, demi Tuhan!). Tapi setelah dilakukan, rupanya Baekhyun mendapat kesenangan yang tidak disangka-sangka.

Dia tersenyum. Usahanya tidak sia-sia. Dan ini semua berkat Chanyeol.

Oh sial, jantungnya seperti mau terbang saja!

"Terimakasih atas makananya."

Suara berat Chanyeol menghentikan Baekhyun dari euforia-nya. Semua makanan kandas dalam waktu sekejap. Yang tersisa hanya kotak bekal kosong, dan sumpit. Baekhyun sempat heran kenapa Chanyeol terlihat seperti penyedot debu?

"Terimakasih makananya ya,sayang." Chanyeol berucap dengan nada manis.

"Sayang gigimu. Kotak bekalnya, berikan padaku." Oho. Baekhyun kembali ke dalam mode galak.

Chanyeol menyerahkannya dengan senang hati. "Kukira kamu tidak mau membuatkan. Tapi ternyata Baekhyun diam-diam perhatian juga yah."

"Sesukamu saja." Baekhyun membereskan kotak bekalnya, masih dengan gaya judes. Lalu mereka diam-diaman dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Tumben sekali, Chanyeol tidak banyak berceloteh seperti biasanya. Ah, tapi itu bagus.

Kemudian sebelum mereka berpisah, Baekhyun berucap sesuatu dengan pelan. "Lain kali...#& #&!"

Tiba-tiba suara Baekhyun terdengar seperti kaset rusak.

"Hah? Bilang apa?"

"Kubilang aku... #!& #&?!"

"Ampun dik, kakak tidak mengerti."

"Kubilang, LAIN KALI AKAN KUBUATKAN LAGI. DASAR BODOH!"

Lalu berlari setelahnya. Meninggalkan Park Chanyeol yang masih sibuk mencerna kalimat yang baru saja ia dengar. Wajahnya pucat pasi.

"O-oke."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari berikutnya Park Chanyeol tidak masuk sekolah akibat keracunan makanan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bacod** : Hell yeah, berapa bulan smerig kaga di belai? Ahh rasa rasanya baru kemaren gua apdet cerita ini. Ahh rasa rasanya juga gua bakalan digorok beberapa orang setelah ini. *buru-buru sungkem* Bentar lagi idul fitri sob, mending kite maap maapan kan HAHAHAHAHAHA alesan -_-

Banyak yang pengen gua apdetin. Tapi laptop mendadak ga nyala lagi. Yeah sebangsat itu.

Dan pokoknya, makasih buat yang nyempetin baca, dimanapun kawan kawan berada. Semoga sehat selalu dan mohon maaf lahir batin. LAFYAH!

PUJA KULIT KERANG AJAIB

ULULULULULULULULULUL


	7. Chapter 7

Begini.

Baekhyun kesal. Sangat. Sebab selepas dirinya bertemu oknum bernama Park Chanyeol -yang mana itu adalah dua bulan yang lalu, atau berapapun itu- dia terlalu banyak mencak-mencak sepanjang hari sampai hari-hari berikutnya.

Waktu itu tengah malam, entah setan apa yang merasuki dirinya sampai-sampai dia sendiri tidak sadar bahwa Chanyeol kembali berulah. Dan Baekhyun tidak ingat kenapa ia bisa menjawab telepon dari Chanyeol kala itu.

"Kangen kamu, Baek." Chanyeol tahu-tahu sudah keluar jurus.

"Kak Chanyeol, _please_ , ini jam dua belas malam."

"Yang bilang jam dua belas siang siapa?"

"Aku tutup ya."

"Baekhyun kamu tega. Kita 'kan tidak bertemu seharian."

"Siapa suruh tidak masuk sekolah."

"Ck, Aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Ya bagus daripada tidak bisa bangun."

"Baekhyun Baekhyun..." jeda. "Sebentar, aku pakai celana dulu."

"Sialan!"

Dan sekali lagi, Baekhyun tidak ingat kenapa bisa-bisanya ia menunggu sampai Chanyeol menuntaskan urusannya dan kembali melanjutkan obrolan tidak penting mereka. Bahkan hingga berjam-jam. Meski nyatanya Baekhyun hanya marah-marah, dan Chanyeol mengekeh jahil. Namun ternyata itu memakan waktu lama.

Sampai keesokan harinya, mereka berdua terlambat masuk sekolah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **SMERIG**

 **Pairing : Chanbaek**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor.**

 **Length : Ficlet**

 **Rating : T ples ples**

 **Disclaimer : The story is mine. The character belong to God and their parents**

 **.**

 **.**

"Wah, kesiangan juga, dik?"

Chanyeol menghampiri sang calon kekasih yang masih mematung di depan gerbang sekolah. Dirinya sendiri hanya tersenyum-senyum, lain halnya Baekhyun yang berdiri di seberang dengan tampang muak bukan main. Tidak perlu berkata, wajahnya sudah menggambarkan sebuah kalimat, _"Memangnya aku kesiangan begini gara-gara siapa, bajingan?"_

Yang disapa lebih dulu mendengus. Bagus sekali. Lihat kelakuan seseorang yang telah membuatnya terlambat sekarang, dia tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali. Sekarang si jangkung itu baru membuat ia terlambat masuk sekolah. Besok-besok Chanyeol mungkin akan membuatnya terlambat akan hal lain (bukan terlambat datang bulan tentunya).

"Cih, sial sekali pagi-pagi sudah bertemu denganmu. Mimpi apa aku semalam..." Baekhyun buang muka sambil berujar pelan.

"Semalam 'kan kita begadang, mana bisa bermimpi." Chanyeol angkat bahu.

Baekhyun merasa sangat dungu karena telah memilih ungkapan yang salah.

" _My bad._ " Ungkap di pendek, se-dramatis mungkin.

"Ngomong-ngomong kita ini romantis juga ya. Kesiangan saja harus bersama-sama." Chanyeol sengaja mendekat untuk semakin menempel. Namun Baekhyun buru-buru menjauh. Dia alergi.

"Kata seseorang yang bahkan sudah membuat situasi menjadi seperti ini..." Baekhyun jengah. Untuk memutar bola mata saja ia sudah malas.

Chanyeol nyengir kuda. Terimakasih karena sepertinya dia mulai sedikit peka. Sedikit, oke. Mudah-mudahan setelah ini ia bisa menambah rasa pekanya dan mengajukan diri untuk bertanggung jawab atas keterlambatan yang menimpa Baekhyun (dan kenapa kedengarannya seperti ambigu sekali?).

"Bagaimana sekarang?" Tanya Baekhyun. Berharap si jangkung punya ide -mengingat dia adalah kakak kelas yang mana, mungkin sudah punya jam terbang soal mengatasi masalah keterlambatan. Namun di dua detik berikutnya, Baekhyun serasa ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat sebab ia ternyata salah bertanya.

"Gampang. Kita bolos saja, sewa kamar hotel, dan cetak beberapa anak. Selesai."

 _WOW. Benar-benar ide yang cemerlang!_

Baekhyun mulai bertanya apa boleh ia memberi hadiah berupa rakitan bom atas jawaban Chanyeol yang sangat menakjubkan.

"Cobalah untuk waras hanya untuk sekali ini saja."

Chanyeol mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan sigap. "Oke," menyerah dengan lelucon, ia pun mencanangkan ide. "Kita tunggu saja sampai satpam keluar."

"Lalu?"

"Suruh dia membukakan gerbang."

"Memangnya ini rumahmu apa?!"

"Ya habis bagaimana lagi. Kuajak bolos kamu malah menolak." Chanyeol kini angkat bahu. Seolah pilihan mereka hanya itu saja dan ia menyalahkan Baekhyun yang tidak mau diajak bekerjasama. Ini itu tidak mau.

"Kalau bicara itu pakai otak." Geram. Yang lebih muda mulai menyerang dengan kata-kata menusuk. Maksud hati ingin menggertak. Namun sialnya yang ia hadapi itu pemuda bebal.

"Kalau bicara itu pakai mulut."

"Diam!"

Yang lebih tua menutup mulut rapat-rapat.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata sejenak. Kalau dipikir-pikir mungkin saran Chanyeol ada benarnya. Daripada dia harus pulang dan dimarahi sang mama karena tidak bersekolah, lebih baik menunggu sampai satpam datang dan membukakan gerbang.

Walaupun mungkin semuanya tidak akan berjalan semudah itu.

"Hey hey, kalian terlambat ya?"

Seorang pria berperawakan tinggi dan besar (tunggu... besar apanya? Oh lupakan) hadir dan berdiri di sisi gerbang yang lain. Ia menatap garang pada dua bocah yang tengah terjebak di luar.

"Ah, selamat pagi Pak Han." Chanyeol menyapa dengan senyum ceria.

"Chanyeol, kau lagi kau lagi..."

Kemudian Baekhyun tahu bahwasanya Park Chanyeol adalah langganan tilang Satpam Han.

"Kali ini apa alasanmu?" Pria yang lebih tua berkacak pinggang. Menginterogasi Chanyeol sekaligus ingin mendengar alasan model apa lagi yang akan dilontarkannya.

"Jadi sebenarnya saya sudah bangun pagi-pagi sekali, oh saya bahkan tidak tidur, karena pacar saya ini ingin ditemani belajar..." tangan Chanyeol tahu-tahu sudah melingkar di pergelangan Baekhyun. Si pendek menatapnya galak.

"Pagi itu saya mandi, lalu sarapan, tapi karena terlalu pagi sekali, jadi saya ketiduran-"

"Kalau begitu kau tidur saja terus, tidak usah bangun sekalian."

"Anda kejam sekali Pak Han."

Sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah ingin berkoar-koar sedari tadi. Ia ingin bilang bahwa semalam mereka begadang untuk hal tidak penting, dan juga, sebenarnya si bangsat ini bukanlah pacarnya. Tapi Chanyeol selalu menahannya hanya dengan sekali tatap. Seolah cukup dia saja yang bertindak. Oh, mungkin dia mau jadi pahlawan kesiangan disini. Cih.

"Pulang sana! Gerbangnya sudah kututup, kalian tidak akan bisa masuk."

Baekhyun ingin menangis. Dia bisa-bisa dimarahi kalau ketahuan tidak diizinkan masuk ke sekolah.

"Tolonglah Pak, saya baru sekali ini terlambat. Kalau dia..." Baekhyun melarikan pandangannya kepada Chanyeol. "...dia _sih_ tidak usah masuk lagi saja ke sekolah ini."

"Hm? Bukannya dia pacarmu?"

"Pak, jangan bercanda. Saya mana mau berpacaran dengan tiang listrik."

"Baekhyun, aku bukan tiang listrik." Terdengar sahutan protes dari belakang.

"Lihat pak, wajahnya saja sudah seperti penjahat kelamin."

"Baekhyun!" Satu sahutan lagi.

"Pak, tolonglah..."

"Berisik!"

Dua mulut bungkam. Aksi merengek dihentikan untuk sementara. Satpam Han menatapi kedua bocah itu dengan garang. Salah sedikit lagi saja, mereka sudah pasti akan ditelan bulat-bulat.

"Daripada kalian ribut disini, lebih baik kalian masuk saja sana." Ternyata Satpam Han tidak mau ambil pusing. Ya, masalahnya ini masih terlalu pagi untuk mendengar dua orang remaja yang cekcok mulut. Dia bisa cepat tua -walaupun kenyataannya dia memang sudah tua.

"Kalau kalian dimarahi guru, tanggung sendiri akibatnya." Yang lebih tua masih bersungut-sungut sembari membuka gerbang.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung siap dengan posisi hormat. " _Roger_."

Satu masalah terselesaikan. Sekarang, tinggal bagaimana mereka menyusup masuk ke dalam kelas. Masih beruntung kalau guru yang mengajar belum datang. Tapi kalau guru -terlebih _killer_ \- sudah siap di dalam kelas, Baekhyun telah berniat untuk menulis surat wasiat.

"Aku antar ke kelasmu ya?" Tawar Chanyeol sebagai calon pacar yang baik.

"Tidak usah repot-repot, aku bukan anak Sekolah Dasar."

"Iya, kamu bukan anak-anak. Tapi kamu calon ibu untuk anak-anak kita."

Baekhyun sibuk mencari pemukul.

"Pokoknya, jauh-jauh dariku. Kakak ini menyusahkan, tahu."

Si pendek berjalan dengan cepat di koridor, sambil sesekali memaki kakak kelas yang menguntitnya dari belakang. Sial. Padahal Baekhyun kemarin-kemarin sudah mulai ' _bersahabat_ ' dengannya hanya karena dia memuji masakan yang Baekhyun buat. Tapi kenapa orang itu justru bikin ulah lagi.

"... kakak dengar itu?"

Setelah berkoar panjang lebar, Baekhyun berniat mengakhiri pidatonya. Namun sahutan dari Chanyeol belum ia dengar.

"Dengar tid...ak?"

Chanyeol tahu-tahu sudah tidak ada ketika ia berbalik. Sialan. Jadi selama ini Baekhyun bicara sendiri?

Oh persetan. Untung saja di koridor tidak sedang banyak orang. Kalau iya, Baekhyun bisa mati karena malu. Lagipula bagus juga si bongsor itu menghilang. Setidaknya dunia Baekhyun bisa tenang. _Yeah_ , walaupun cuma sesaat.

Setelah mendaki gunung, melewati lembah, dan- apapun itu, akhirnya Baekhyun sampai di depan kelasnya. Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar suara Guru Bahasa Inggrisnya yang tengah mengabsen. Baiklah. Baekhyun bertekad untuk menjadi jantan kali ini dan mengakui kesalahannya -walaupun ini bukan kesalahan Baekhyun sepenuhnya. Jadi ia pun mengangkat kepalan tangannya, dan mulai mengetuk pintu yang terbuka.

"Pe-permisi."

Sang guru yang Baekhyun lihat tengah duduk di kursi, menghentikan kegiatannya dan mulai melirik Baekhyun.

"Apa? Murid kesiangan?" Tanyanya dengan satu alis terangkat. Kacamatanya ia turunkan setengah, wajahnya semakin penuh selidik.

Baekhyun menciut. Ia menunduk dalam-dalam.

Kemudian terdengar suara hak sepatu yang menghentak lantai. Sang guru menghampiri Baekhyun dengan tangan berlipat di dada. "Kenapa kau terlambat."

"Sa-saya..."

"Ahh maaf, _Miss_ Hyori."

Pandangan keduanya teralihkan pada sesosok pemuda yang tiba-tiba muncul dan membungkuk. Baekhyun mengerutkan alis. Tunggu, sejak kapan Chanyeol ada di sana?

"Sekarang apa lagi, Park Chanyeol?"

Melihat dari ekspresi gurunya yang terlihat tidak menyenangkan, Baekhyun langsung paham bahwa si kampret ini ternyata biang onar di sekolah. Mungkin semua guru sudah hafal mati dengannya.

"Anak ini terlambat karena saya." Chanyeol tersenyum canggung dengan tangan mengusak-usak tengkuk.

"Maksudmu?"

"Tadi saat berangkat sekolah saya terjatuh. Kebetulan dia lewat dan akhirnya dia membantu mengobati luka saya. Ternyata dia anggota Palang Merah Remaja di sekolah ini." Tutur Chanyeol sembari memperlihatkan bagian sikunya yang di perban.

Tunggu, Baekhyun tidak ingat perban itu ada di sana tadi.

"Mengesankan. Kau pikir aku percaya?"

"Terserah anda. Yang penting anak ini tidak bersalah."

 _Miss_ Hyori terlihat kesal. Ia berdecak sebal sebelum akhirnya mengizinkan Byun Baekhyun untuk mengikuti kelasnya. Teman sekelas Baekhyun dibuat mengelus dada penuh syukur sebab akhirnya pertumpahan darah urung terjadi.

Namun nyatanya urusannya dengan Chanyeol belumlah selesai.

"Oke, karena kau penyebabnya. Jadi, kau yang tanggung sendiri akibatnya. Aku tidak peduli guru siapa yang sedang mengajar di kelasmu sekarang, pokoknya kau harus lari di lapangan sebanyak sepuluh putaran. Dan aku tidak menerima jawaban selain iya."

Baekhyun yang baru duduk di kursinya nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Lari pagi mengelilingi lapangan sekolah itu lumayan -lumayan bikin pingsan- karena luasnya bukan main.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat sana lakukan."

Daripada hukuman, ini lebih seperti dendam pribadi. Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol sudah melakukan dosa besar di masa lalu sampai-sampai para guru menandainya.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, karena itu Chanyeol, maka hal ini menjadi mungkin.

"Anda tidak berniat memberi sedikit keringanan, _Miss_? Lutut saya sedang sakit."

"Hah? Kau bilang tadi sikutmu yang terluka."

"Entahlah. Sikut saya terluka tapi yang sakit justru lutut saya."

"Cepat lari sana!"

Alis Baekhyun berkedut. Rupa-rupanya Chanyeol memang sudah terbiasa dibentak dan diusir. Pantas saja dia jadi se-bebal itu.

"Ba-baik."

Pintu di tutup. Kasus selesai. Kelas kembali ke semula dengan _Miss_ Hyori yang duduk kembali di singgasananya. Baekhyun bernapas lega, meski mengalami banyak kesulitan, akhirnya dia bisa duduk dengan tenang sekarang.

Walaupun sebenarnya, jauh di dalam hati ia merasa bersalah. Mau seberengsek apapun Chanyeol, senakal apapun pemuda itu, karena pada dasarnya Baekhyun adalah orang baik maka ia merasa kasihan juga. Terlebih karena Chanyeol harus menerima hukuman karenanya. Mungkin Baekhyun memang memasang wajah tidak sudi, tapi di dalam hati ia mengiba.

Karena baru kali ini ia menemukan orang seperti Chanyeol.

Yang bebal. Yang seenaknya. Yang kurang ajar. Yang mesum. Yang tampan. Yang tidak mau lari dari pikirannya. Yang- HEY!

Baekhyun menolak memperhatikan ocehan _Miss_ Hyori. Tangannya menopang dagu, dan ia banting pandangannya ke luar jendela. Batinnya menolak perasaan yang berkecamuk yang ia punya. Baekhyun pikir, dirinya hanya sedang merasa bersalah. Begitu.

"Dasar bodoh. Kenapa dia harus berbuat sampai sejauh itu?"

Ahh, mungkin Baekhyun harus mulai belajar konsep cinta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bacod:** Kangen bat ama lu lu pade gais. Rasanya pen balik ke jaman dulu dimana ngapdet story gampang banget. Sekarang udah sarananya ilang, kuota bangkrut, ditambah writer block kefarath :'v btw gua sering baca ulang riview kalen, pengenya gua bales atu atu cuma yah... cinta kita terhalang di kuota.

P. S: Mischiv wordsnya masih mampet di 1k :') dan juga,

BESOK SENIN!


End file.
